Island
by Angelus's Girl
Summary: AU B/A Buffy Summers finds herself stranded on a deserted Island after her plane crashes...but is it really deserted?...FINISHED!


There was a silence through out the small plane, the slight hum and vibrations from the engine the only source of noise.

The sky was still and silent, no noise could be heard or sight seen for miles.

It had been hours since the plane had left the safety of the ground, the peaceful atmosphere continued for a while before a flash of light could be seen soon followed by a deep burst of thunder.

Opening her eyes at the sound, one of the passenger's was in time to see a flash of lighting not far from the plane's wing.

Keeping herself calm she rose from her seat, her heart beating strongly against her chest.

The door leading to the control panel was open, holding onto the archway for support she spoke, her voice filling the otherwise quiet plane. "Is it safe to continue?"

Not daring to turn around, Derrick, the pilot replied, his eyes focused on the scenery outside of the glass in front of his seated form.

"Not to worry Miss Summers, we will continue as planed,"

Assured with his answer Buffy turned from the door, holding onto the empty seats for support she walked back to her own.

"Everything alright B?" Faith asked, she had caught the flash of light but had remained silent knowing the blonde would take charge.

Nodding her head as an answer Buffy leaned back in her seat, her eyes on the window next to her.

Faith waited a moment longer before placing her ear phones back in her ears and closing her eyes, her head moving to the beat of the music.

Arthur was quiet, he was used to travelling in all weathers, his aging eyes taking in the people in the small plane.

Sat two seats in front of him was Buffy, her father was Rupert Giles, a dear friend of his, to the left of her was Faith, Buffy's friend, he had meet the girl a couple of times, he didn't think much of her, she was a person who liked to test other people's patience.

And Arthur wasn't one to be tested, he kept to himself, his line of work helped keep it that way, him and Giles worked as scientists, they specialized in new diseases, working all hours of the day and night to find out as much as they could about the new threat and exterminate it.

It was a gruelling job but it paid off when they found a cure for something that could kill so many people. Smiling slightly he agreed with himself, it was defiantly worth the time when you could save people with a simple injection.

Arthur continued to think while two seats in front of him Buffy was focused completely on the weather, they had been flying for hours and was sure there were many more to go.

Unlike Arthur who was used to flying she was still new to it, on this occasion she was on her way to meet her father who had asked, for her to help him with a very important job.

All her life she had done as she had been asked, if her father said jump she would ask how high, it had stayed that way and she was sure it would continue that way for the rest of her life.

Her father had always wanted her to follow in his footsteps and become a scientist like himself, Buffy wasn't to sure she wanted to, it wasn't that she wasn't smart enough, one look at her grades would tell you that, it's just her heart wasn't in it like her father's was.

Sighing gently she moved until her head was resting back against her chair, it was early hours of the morning and the jet lag was starting to take it's toll.

She wanted nothing more then to sleep but when her eyes would close she would see the plane crashing in many different ways, and the fact it had started to thunder wasn't helping.

Looking to her left she watched as Faith rocked her head to the music she was listening to, shaking her head Buffy wished she could be that relaxed.

A bolt of lighting caught her attention making her spin in her seat and look out the window.

It was drawing closer to their plane and her nerves started to get the better of her, for minutes she watched the flashes of light come closer.

Above her the seat belt light came to life, grabbing her belt she clipped it into its holder, her eyes snapping to the window once again.

The thunder followed the lighting sending vibrations through the plane and her body, taking deep breaths she caught sight of Faith moving around to her music.

Buffy realized she hadn't seen the seat belt sign, leaning over her seat she began to shout Faith's name.

When she didn't answer Buffy picked up a magazine on the other seat next to hers, not bothering to roll it up she threw it at the other girl.

The song had just hit its climax when something caught Faith in the arm, snapping her eyes open she looked over to Buffy who was leaning over her seat, her lips moving.

Frowning Faith shock her head, "B, I can't hear you," with that she closed her eyes once again and began to rock along with the song that was playing.

The second magazine hit her in the head, spinning in her seat she glared at the blonde, yanking the ear phones from her ears she asked, "What's with the magazine's,"

"Put your seat belt on," Buffy replied, her anger growing, Faith could be so stubborn and oblivious at times it amazed her.

Realizing her sign had come on, Faith pulled it across her, "There, you happy?"

Buffy was about to reply when the plane shock violently, making everyone inside jerk to the side.

"What's happening Derrick?" Arthur asked, he was used to bad weather but never in his time had the plane shock like it just did.

Holding the control harder Derrick shouted back, "We have run into a storm, just try to remain calm,"

The plane continued to shake so strong personal belongings began to fall to the floor.

Grabbing her seat belt to stable herself Buffy began to breath deep, telling herself everything was going to be ok.

That was when a loud crash was heard, the plane jerking so quick Buffy had to place her hands on the chair in front to stop her face from hitting it.

Looking out of the window Buffy froze, the right wing had been hit by a bolt of lightening, time seemed to slow as the Plane began to plummet down, in the distance she could hear shouting.

Turning her head she saw Faith yelling as the Plane fell from the sky, the sound was unlike anything she had ever heard, from the corner of her eye she saw Arthur holding onto his seat so tight his knuckles were turning white with the pressure.

The plane was hit once again somewhere on Faiths side, some of the windows smashing with the hit, the wind whistled as the Plane continued to fall from the sky, it was all happening so fast none of them could even think straight.

Sweat dripped from Derricks face as he used all the strength he had to try and keep the plane from smashing into the ocean below them, he had caught sight of the water when the lightening had cast its rays across anything it could see.

The plane continued to drop faster and faster towards the water, at the last moments Derrick's attempts pulled off, the plane missed the water only to land on the sand that had appeared from no where.

It took a nose dive, the sounds of the metal cracking and flinging off in different directions could be heard.

The force was so hard the whole plane jerked from the pressure, the remaining windows smashing, its glass flying everywhere.

The last thing Buffy remembered was her face smashing into the seat in front of her.

*******

The blackness that was surrounding her, holding her prisoner began to slip away, in the distance she could hear birds singing.

Groaning as pain streamed through her body, Buffy slowly opened her eyes, they opened briefly before shutting again.

Her body was screaming in pain, the sides of her head feeling like they were going to burst any moment.

Forcing her eyes open, she was greeted with hazy vision, squinting the blurry images began to turn into objects.

Buffy realized she was lying against a chair, she must of hit her head and blacked out, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position she took in her surrounding, the plane was completely ruined its wall all bent and split, the slits letting in sunlight.

Turning her head gently she found Faith lying on the floor, she was bleeding from a cut to the head, and by the looks of it her left arm was broken.

Moving from her chair Buffy took what felt like a long time to finally reach Faith.

Crawling on hands and knees she checked Faith for a pulse, sighing in relief when she found the steady rhythm, she moved onto Arthur, his body was slumped against the side of the plane, his nose bleeding, thick trails of blood running down his face.

Pulling herself up Buffy checked to see if he was alive, she waited moments before pulling her hand away from the side of his neck, he had a pulse.

Buffy slowly made her way to the front of the plane, the door to the control panel was broke, hanging from its hinges.

Using what little bit of strength she had she push it to the side.

The smell of blood was strong, so strong she had to place her hand over her bruised nose.

Stepping into the small compartment, she froze, Derrick was slumped over the controls, his dead eyes staring right at her.

Gasping at the sight she turned from the room, but the picture of his broken body was behind her closed eyelids.

His neck had been broken, along with his nose, arm and leg, the bone had ripped through the skin of his leg, the thought making Buffy want to faint.

Taking a moment to recover she limped back to the others, she had to stay strong, the others needed her.

*****

The sun was high in the sky, its rays sending heat down on the Island, The waves lapping at the sand over and over, the sounds of its movements relaxing if chosen to listen to.

A figure stayed hidden with in the trees, their eyes scanning the strangers who were sat on the sand.

When it knew it could rummage through the crash, it kept silent making its way onto the sand.

*****

Wincing when she touched the opened wound Buffy sighed, they had crashed onto what looked like a deserted Island, it was something close to what would be seen in a movie, the sand pure yellow, no trace anywhere of rubbish or footprints, the crashing waves a crystal blue, the trees blowing with the slight wind.

Turning her attention back onto the others she replied to a question Faith had asked, "We don't know where we are,"

"Figured as much," Faith replied, her eyes taking in their surroundings, her left arm was killing her, what she wouldn't give for alcohol right about now.

Arthur was sat in the sand, his mind on an answer to that question, but he came up blank, he was a scientist not someone who would be trained for this situation, with that thought he wiped the blood from his continuously running nose.

Buffy was silent, she was way out of her comfort zone, she was always used to being in charge but that had been taken away from her the moment she stepped on the plane.

Turning she looked at what was left of the plane, bits were missing from it, those said bits were all over the beach, along with their luggage.

She was walking away from the seated figures when she spotted something move, stopping where she was she waited for a couple of minutes, when nothing moved she continued down the beach, one of her suitcases were lying in the sand.

Bending she began to open it, from the corner of her eyes she spotted something move.

Grabbing the first thing she saw which happened to be a hairdryer she spun facing the moving object.

Buffy froze, across from her stood a man, he must have been six foot something with dark hair and eyes, he glanced at her briefly before going back to foraging.

"Who are you?" she asked, the hand holding the hairdryer had turned white with the force she was using.

The man either didn't hear her or didn't want to answer as he remained silent, she watched as he rummaged through the planes remains.

Staying where she was she spoke once again, "Can you understand me?"

The answer she received was the same as the first time, only this time he came closer picking up one of Arthurs bags.

"That belongs to someone, so put it down," she warned, her eyes were watching him closely, she was sure he was American, so he most likely understood what she was saying.

The man ignored her as he opened the bag, grabbing a couple of things and putting it into his pocket he turned walking away, starting the whole search over again.

Buffy continued to watch him as he picked up things before throwing them away, she noticed he had pick up cloths, pencils, batteries, washing gel, even shampoo, why she didn't know, by the time he finished his pockets was bulging with things he had stolen.

As she had been following him asking questions along the way, which he had ignored, they had ended up near her friends.

Arthur had looked up to find Buffy stood near a stranger, getting to his feet he headed over there, behind him he could hear Faith doing the same.

"Buffy, who is this," Arthur asked, his eyes taking in the younger man, by the looks of it he had been here for quite some time.

"I don't know... he wont talk," she replied, her eyes watching the stranger rummage through the last items, he had paid no mind to them.

They stayed silent, all watching the stranger pick up the last items before turning and heading into the trees.

Buffy went to move after him but Arthur placed a hand on her arm halting her actions, "Buffy, I don't think it's wise for you to go after him,"

Turning slightly, she replied, "Arthur, we are on a deserted Island, he is our best shot at getting information,"

Stepping closer Faith spoke for the first time, "B, I'm normally the first person to chase after a hottie...but I think Arthurs right,"

Shaking her head, Buffy began to get frustrated, "He could help us,"

"Or lead us into a trap, Buffy think about it," Arthur whispered, his eyes scanning the tree line for the mysterious man.

"I am, and I'm going, he is our only shot...so either you come with me or you stay here, but I can't let the only person we have seen in the last few hours walk away." She didn't understand why they couldn't see she was right.

Arthur looked at Faith before speaking, his mind made up, "I'm staying here,"

Shaking her head Buffy replied, "Fine you're staying here," looking at Faith she continued, "Now are you staying or coming?"

Faith looked between Arthur and Buffy, a moment later she answered, moving to stand next to Arthur who had crossed his arms, "I'm staying,"

"Fine," Buffy replied, turning she stormed into the trees, behind her she could hear them shouting her name, trying to get her to come back.

Ignoring them she began to run after the man, she could see him in the distance.

****

By the time she caught up with him she was panting, he didn't either bother looking at her.

Having had enough Buffy asked, "I demand to know...who are you," her voice broke off as she took a deep breath.

Once again her answer was her being ignored, with out thinking she grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking any further, "Hey I'm talking to you,"

"Yeah, you talk a lot," he replied, talking for the first time, pulling his arm away from her grasp he began walking again.

Buffy stared at him before running after his retreating form, "So you do understand me,"

Sighing the guy stepped over a fallen tree, he was getting really annoyed with her voice.

The sun was setting by the time they reached a cave, it was a narrow entrance at first but then opened up into a large space.

Buffy was silent, for which Angel was thankful.

He moved further into the dark cave, Stopping he crouched, standing moments later revealing a lit fire.

The light from the fire flickered along the cave wall, the shadows dancing to a song only it could hear.

Angel walked to a corner were he took a seat on what looked like a make shift bed, the fire warming his flesh, his hands dug in his pockets pulling out all the things he had picked up from the crash.

Buffy watched him from the entrance to the cave, it looked as if he lived here, in a corner close to where he was sat was a case, from the looks of it, it was defiantly expensive.

From what she could see he had a big bag which she guessed he probably kept his belongings in, there wasn't much in the cave besides that.

Once again she looked over at him, he was looking through the things he had stolen, "You know I want them back right," it wasn't a question and they both knew it.

He briefly looked up at her, "You want to keep your voice down," his also wasn't a question.

Crossing her arms she replied, "No, actually I think I will speak louder, it seems to get a reaction out of you,"

"That wouldn't be wise," he told her, his eyes catching hers in the dim light.

Stepping closer she asked, "Are you threatening me," because if he was, he would have to do better than that, she had had worse threats from Cordilia Chase.

Placing the thing's he had took from the beach on his bed he rose, his form towering over hers, "No," that one word was enough to make her quiet for a moment.

Walking around her he took a look out of the entrance the sun had fully set, if she was going to survive she would have to learn to be quiet.

Turning he found her watching him, the shadows from the fire casting figures across her face.

"So, why would it be wise," she asked, he couldn't just say something like that then walk away.

"Because you don't want _them_ here," he replied, he wasn't used to talking, it had been a long time since he had talked to any one.

"And who are _them_," she asked rolling her eyes, if he was trying to scare her, he would have to do better than that.

Walking past her, he once again took a seat, his back against the stone wall, "You don't want to find out," his eyes were looking at the fire, Buffy heard the truth to his words.

Uncrossing her arms she stepped closer, "You still didn't say who _them_ were,"

Angel looked up, he was silent for a moment, would she believe him if he told her, deciding it wasn't his problem he spoke, "There are no words for what they are,"

Buffy listened to him, how could there be no words for someone, she was about to ask just that when a scream caught her attention.

****

The cave was silent, both humans looking at the cave entrance.

Buffy was focused, her mind replaying the scream, "Faith," she whispered.

It took her a moment before she began running towards the entrance, she had just reached the narrow pathway when someone grabbed her around the waist pulling her back.

"Let me go!" she screamed as Angel dragged her back into the safety of the cave.

Her legs and arms were waving about in attempt to escape his hold, in return Angel only held her tighter, she was about to scream again when one of his hands covered her mouth, muffling her words.

Bending her elbow she swung back hitting him in the face, his hold loosened only enough so her feet could touch the floor.

Shaking the pain away Angel kept her where she was, leaning closer he whispered next to her ear, all the while his eyes on the cave entrance, "You can't help her,"

She continued to struggle against him, that was her friend out there, she needed to help her.

"It's too late, it has her," he continued his voice lowered.

Buffy wanted to ask who...who had her friend, why couldn't she help, but instead she doubled her attempts to escape.

Angel continued to hold her against him, he knew who had her and what they would do to her.

Time passed where they stayed in that position, once Angel knew it was safe he let go of her, turning he took a seat, his hands picking up the stolen items.

Buffy remained still as stone, her eyes wide and tearful looking at the cave's door.

She was frozen, had she just heard her friend die, what was she suppose to do now, where was Arthur, who had Faith.

With those thoughts swimming through her mind she turned, her eyes on his seated form, "Who...are...they," she asked through gritted teeth.

Angel looked up at her, his face was emotionless, she didn't think he was going to tell her until he spoke, "The closet things I can relate them to is..." his voice trailed off.

Her eyes held his, "Is what,"

"Vampires" he replied, as he expected she was silent, then out of no where she laughed.

"Vampires...vampires!" she shouted at him, how was she suppose to believe that, her friend had just been, well she didn't know what, by vampires?

"Is this some sick joke?" her voice had risen, she didn't find it funny at all.

Angel watched her closely, he knew she wouldn't believe him, but then again he hadn't believed it until he had come face to face with one, "No,"

"So what...Faith was just killed by a vampire?" she asked laughing, how could she believe that?

Angel nodded his head as an answer, he wasn't good with people, never had been even before he ended up here.

"You are a sick delusional man, now who has Faith?" she asked seriously, she was in no mood for this crap, her head was still hurting from the plane crash, then he lays this shit on her.

Sighing he replied, "I told you,"

Shaking her head she slid to the floor, tears of frustration and fear fell down her face,

Angel watched silently, he knew what she was going through, he had been there himself, she just needed time and to see one of the creatures to believe him, as for her friend it was too late.

****

The sun crept along the Island, its deadly rays making the creatures return to their hideouts for shelter and sleep.

Angel opened his eyes to the morning light, he laid there for a moment longer before pushing himself into a sitting position.

Buffy was across the cave, she had eventually fell asleep after crying for hours, Angel knew she had been angry and confused, and there was nothing he could have done, so he had left her alone.

Rising from his bed he picked up the shampoo and shower gel, it had been a long time since he had the luxury of the simple every day products, deciding he needed a shower he headed out of the cave, stopping at the entrance he looked at the women who had followed him home, he wasn't used to having people around, should he wake her up or let her sleep?

With one last look he headed to the waterfall near by, it was safe to venture out in the day, as long as you stayed out of the heavily shaded places or caves, a vampire could be hiding there.

Stopping to admire the beauty of the scenery he closed his eyes letting the sounds of the water hitting the rocks wash over him.

Pulling the shirt from his body he dropped it to the floor, it was well worn with holes and rips all over it, next to follow were his trousers, boxer, shoes and socks.

Diving head first into the cool water he swam for a while, He had been here longer then he could remember, his plane like the woman's had crashed, most of the people had died in the accident, a few like himself had minor injuries, from what he could remember he had a split lip with some scratches and bruises, he had been the luckiest survivor.

He couldn't remember much after that, but what he did remember was the first vampire he had seen, it was like nothing he had ever thought could exist, it didn't have plan fangs and golden eyes, no the creatures here were so much scarier, so much so that he was sure they would haunt his dreams for ever.

It wasn't just their looks that were different from the movies, but there behaviour, they were like animals all they care about is killing and mating, unlike the movies they don't just drink your blood, they eat your flesh, the more fresh you are the more they love it.

He had witnessed it one night, the first night it had attacked their group, it had jumped on a young boy, tearing into his flesh like it was paper, Angel and the rest had been no threat to it, it was enjoying the taste of his blood to much to notice the rest scatter.

Blinking Angel looked around trying to clear his thoughts, taking his time he swam to the edge where he had left the shampoo and shower gel, picking it up he flipped the lid.

Taking a little bit he massaged it into his brown hair.

****

Stepping over a fallen log Buffy looked around, all she could see were trees and bushes, she was looking for Faith and Arthur.

She had woken up about an hour ago and had noticed the man was gone, she had taken the chance to head out and look for her friends, so far she had no luck, and now she was lost, just what she needed.

Sighing she sank to the floor, her body was aching from having fallen asleep in an up right position, plus the fact she had been in a plane accident.

Letting her head fall into her hands she closed her eyes, she thought about all the things that had happened in her life, and right now even the worst of her memories would be like a paradise.

Buffy thought about her father, did he know the plane had crashed, was he looking for her now, would he ever find her, would she still be alive when he did.

The sound of leaves scattering made her look up to find an iguana not far from where she was sat, she remained still not wanting to spook the animal.

She watched silently as it searched for food, she had never had the chance to be this close to one of these creatures before.

She was so involved with watching the animal she didn't hear Angel coming up behind her, he stayed silent as he drew nearer, he didn't want to disturb her, he was about to pass on when he spotted the iguana.

Stopping he debated whether to tell her about the information about women and Iguanas, knowing she could get hurt he spoke, "You have to be careful around Iguana's,"

Jumping at his voice she spun around, she was about to tell him to get lost when she thought about what he had said, "Why?"

Looking at her first then the Iguana he replied, "They can smell blood,"

Getting up to her feet she remembered the cut on her forehead, "Why, what will they do?"

"Well male Iguana's can get aggressive, they are known to attack," Angel said, judging that she wasn't bit yet he gathered it wasn't that time of month.

A confused frown covered her face, looking at the animal which was happily munching on a leaf she spoke, "Well, that one hasn't attacked,"

Angel was silent for a moment, his eyes on the animal, "That's because your not bleeding,"

She raised an eyebrow, raising a hand she pointed at the gash on her head, "Uh, I think that's blood,"

Angel nodded, "Yeah it is, but the Iguana's attack when it's... other blood," Angel wished he hadn't said anything at all now, this wasn't one of the first conversations he had imagined having with someone.

"What are..." Buffy began to say but caught on at his look. A slight blush covered her cheeks, braking eye contact she looked at the Iguana, well they say you learn something new every day.

As if the animal picked up on the tension it moved away disappearing under a bunch of logs.

It was quiet for a moment longer before Angel turned heading in a different direction, knowing she was lost Buffy decided to follow him.

Stopping at a tree he placed the shampoo and shower gel on the floor, sizing up the tree he bent slightly before jumping up, he caught a branch before pulling himself up into the tree.

Buffy watched him, he did it with such grace it was kind of impressive.

Minutes later he jumped down, in one hand he held a type of melon, Buffy had never seen it before, and as it grew on a tree she guessed it was some type of fruit.

Placing it on a rock he pulled out a sharp knife from god knows where, that though put Buffy on edge, how long had the man that didn't seem all there have a knife on him.

Angel cut the fruit in half, turning he handed her half of it, It was a moment before she took it.

Turning Angel picked up his half, biting into it he leaned over picking up his stuff before walking away once again.

Buffy watched him go, she noticed his hair was wet and stuck up, she guessed he must of showered, maybe she should ask him where the shower was, with that she followed him taking her first bite out of the fruit.

****

As the day passed, the sun began falling beyond the horizon, Angel showed Buffy around, if she was going to survive she would need to know the basics, such as what food was safe, what animals to avoid, where she could go for a shower, everyday things that were useful.

The sun was setting by the time they reached the cave, all day Angel had kept mostly quiet, they had avoided talking unless necessary, and Angel was fine with that, after all he was used to being on his own.

The warmth from the newly lit fire warmed the occupants in the cave, for the past ten minutes a light shower had began to fall, the sound of the raindrops the only source of noise.

Buffy glanced at him briefly before asking, "You never told me your name,"

Angel opened his eyes and glanced at her, "Liam Angelus,"

Her eyes meet his as she replied, "Buffy Summers,"

Angel nodded his head before closing his eyes once again, just because she told him her name didn't mean he was going to talk to her.

But Buffy had other ideas, she wasn't used to be alone like he was, she needed to speak with someone, and right now he was the only one there.

"How long have you been here?"

Keeping his eyes closed Angel replied, "I can't be sure...the days here seem to blend together,"

Buffy was silent for a moment, by her guess he had been here a long time.

"If I had to take a guess, I would say at least half a year," Angel's eyes remained closed, he was thinking about his time on the Island, it was defiantly about half a year, if not longer, but like he had said the days here seemed to blend in together, minutes turned into hours, days passed by into weeks and weeks into months.

Buffy didn't feel the need to say anything, she just watched him, no wonder he wasn't very talkative, he probably wasn't used to human contact, taking a moment she asked, "What happened?"

Slowly Angel's eyes opened at her question, he remained silent as he thought about something, finally minutes later he answered her.

"There was a storm and the pilot lost control, the plane crashed into the ocean, a lot of people died on impact, some managed to get free and make it to the beach."

From across the cave Buffy stayed quiet, her eyes on him.

"I remember the fear coming from people so thick it made the situation almost real, at first I thought it was a nightmare, but when I wouldn't wake up and find myself at home, I knew it was real."

Leaning back against the cold stone Angel continued, "It was two days later when the first vampire attacked, it killed a young boy...he had been no older than ten at the time, every one had scattered for their lives, after that night we were killed off one by one, the creatures taking us out like we were nothing." Pausing to take a deep breath Angel closed his eyes briefly before continuing, "It was three months ago when the last person was killed,"

The rain continued to beat down outside, the sound of the water dripping from the rocks to the floor clear as crystal.

Buffy stayed quiet, she didn't know what to say, she didn't think there was anything she could say.

Pulling her legs closer to her chest she breathed deeply, the minutes ticked by, neither of them talking.

Angel ran a hand through his hair before standing, Buffy's eyes watching his movements.

Grabbing the sleeping bag he had used for extra padding Angel turned his eyes on her.

"Here," he simply said, his hand was out stretched the sleeping bag hanging loosely in his grasp.

Getting to her feet she walked over to him, gently taking it from him with a thank you she watched as he walked around her and to the cave entrance.

Checking for any movements Angel stayed there for a couple of moments, he knew there was a female vampire in this part of the Island, praying he still had tonight before he had to move he watched the rain fall to the ground.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Buffy went to lie the bag down on the floor where she had been sitting.

"It would be safer in the corner," he told her quietly, his number one rule was to stay as quiet as he could.

Buffy looked at him as he spoke, her eyes searched the corner, deciding to take his advice she walked over to the corner, she laid out the sleeping bag before crawling into it.

Giving the surrounding woodland a last glance Angel stepped further into the cave, pulling back his covers he got into his make shift bed.

Taking a moment to get comfortable Angel listened to the sounds of the Island, if it weren't for the vampires he would feel like he was in paradise.

The shadows from the fire danced along the cave's wall, making sure his knife was still in its place Angel relaxed slightly, his bed wasn't the most comfortable, but it beat sleeping on the cold floor.

****

The sounds of birds chirping along with movements in the cave woke Buffy from the light sleep she had managed to fall into.

Slowly opening her eyes to the morning light, she took a moment for them to adjust before sitting up.

Angel was in a crouching position, his bed had disappeared from the place it had been last night.

When he stood up she caught sight of the bag she had seen the other night, it was packed to the brim with his things.

Looking up at him she meet his eyes with her own, "What's going on?" she asked, she hadn't expected to wake up to this.

Angel kept eye contact while bending slightly to pick up his bag, slinging it over his shoulders he replied, "We're leaving,"

Raising her eyebrow in questioning she asked, "We are?"

Shrugging Angel replied, his eyes on the cave around them, "Well I am...and if you want to keep alive I suggest you do to,"

Buffy listened to him before getting to her feet, "What do you mean?"

"The vampires have their own territory, normally it takes them two days to patrol their perimeter, I spend two nights in each of their territories...if we were to spend the night here again, I highly believe we would come face to face with the female vampire who lives in this part."

Buffy watched him closely, he really believed there were vampires living on this Island, she was torn between staying here and following him, Liam had said he had been here for half a year, he knew things about this island that Buffy didn't.

It was that thought that made her turn to pick up the sleeping bag she had spent the night in.

The two figures continued through the trees and shrubs until they found a small cave.

Stopping out side of it Angel told Buffy to stay where she was.

Laying his bag on the floor along with the metal looking briefcase Angel pulled his knife from his belt, he knew there was a chance that a vampire could be hiding in there, it was dark and quiet, a perfect place for a vampire to be while the sun was high in the sky.

Without looking at the blonde behind him Angel took the first step into the cave.

He could feel his heart beating strongly against his chest, ignoring it he kept silent, his feet making no sounds on the dirt beneath them.

Taking his time he searched the small space for the creature that could be lurking in the shadows.

Out side Buffy was waiting silently, her heart like Angel's was beating fast, the thought of him not coming back out was scaring her more then she would like, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to live alone, no one there to talk to or help keep her from going insane.

The minutes ticked by, with every second that passed Buffy had to stop herself from following where he had disappeared.

Telling herself she didn't believe in vampires she took her first step.

She had just entered the front of the cave when Angel returned, he caught sight of her making her way into the cave.

"I thought, I told you to stay where you were," He asked, his voice angry.

"You're not the boss of me Liam," she snapped at him, she didn't need him bossing her around, she was her own boss.

Angel just stood there, his eyes on her, deciding it wasn't his problem if in the future she killed herself because she was to proud he let the subject drop.

Instead he walked past her collecting his stuff, without a glance at her Angel made his way back into the cave, Buffy at his heels.

****

After setting up their things they left the cave heading towards the beach.

Angel had decided to have another look around while Buffy searched for her friends.

Making her way over to the plane Buffy called their names, only to be rewarded with silence, praying they were ok she climbed onto the plane.

The first thing that hit her was the smell of blood, using her sleeve as a barrier she headed further into the plane, it was quiet and still, moving through the isle she checked for any sign that they had been here recently.

From his spot on the beach Angel kept an eye on her, he knew her friends were dead but he let her search for them, after all like so many times before it wasn't his problem.

"Faith...Arthur?" Once again her voice was the only sound in the small plane, she searched the place through before heading for the exit, on her way out she spotted her bag, walking over to it she picked it up.

Placing it on a empty seat she searched for what she was looking for, smiling when she found it Buffy pulled out her phone, praying it wasn't broken she held the on button.

The phone came to life a moment later.

"It won't help," came a voice, turning her head she found Angel standing near the exit.

With out a word she turned her attention back on the device in her hand, she smiled slightly when she spotted the battery life but the smile soon faded when she looked at the signal.

While she was busy with her phone Angel took the chance to search the plane for anything he could make of use.

He searched the bags finding some things like paper, food, a flash light and clothes.

Making his way to the top of the plane he noticed the door was hanging agar, the smell of blood and death was stronger, he took the chance to look at Buffy who was still fiddling around with her phone.

Silently he moved the door so he could take a look inside, he wasn't surprised to find dead bodies there, from the looks of it, the bodies were the pilot, Arthur he thought and Faith, their bodies were missing chunks of flesh, some of the limbs were missing along with Arthur's eye, swallowing thickly Angel knew Buffy hadn't found them yet.

Not wanting to stay there any longer he stepped out of the small compartment, closing the door Angel turned, his eyes fell on the blonde who was now sat on one of the seats, her head in her hands.

He took a quick glance at the sky, they had plenty of time before the vampire would return for its meal.

Making noise so he didn't scare her Angel stopped not far from her seated form, she didn't look up at him or even act like she knew he was there.

He wasn't very good at comforting people, but he knew she was the type of person who was strong yet venerable at the same time.

"Come on...I want to show you something,"

Taking a moment longer before looking up Buffy caught his eye, "Am I ever going to get of this Island," she was beginning to lose hope, it had only been two days yet she felt like it had been years.

"Come on," Angel repeated, he didn't know the answer to that, all he knew was he had thought of everything to get of this Island, and as you could see none of them had worked.

Sighing Buffy took a moment to gather herself, Angel waited patiently for her to stand, and when she did he turned leaving the plane, Buffy at his side.

****

The sound of water hitting rocks could be heard as Angel led Buffy through the thick Forrest.

Stepping out into the opening, a slight breeze covered them, it was refreshing, cooling their heated skin.

Before them was one of the most beautiful sights Buffy had ever seen, they were stood on a cliff top, water running at their feet down over the cliff to join the water full she could hear below.

"It's beautiful," Buffy whispered, as if speaking to loud would shatter the peaceful atmosphere surrounding them.

Angel's eyes were on their surrounding when he responded, "It's my favourite place on the whole island,"

Buffy looked at him for a moment, she would take his word for it.

"It's where I come to think...when times get to hard," He added, Angel knew she was going to find it hard being here, hell he knew it because he felt it.

Buffy listened to him, all the while her eyes taking in the scenery around them, in the distance you could see the tree tops, and beyond that the beach.

She was grateful he had showed her this, she noticed as time went on Liam opened up before shutting himself away again, she wasn't sure why he did it or how to help him, so instead she stayed quiet.

They stayed there until he told her they would have to leave if they were going to reach the cave before night, yet they took another minute before turning and heading to their temporary home.

****

Letting the water surround him in a comforting way Angel ran a hand through his hair, it was a hot day, hotter than most days, and so he had decided to go for a swim to cool off.

Buffy was sat under one of the trees, it had offered her shade so she had taken it, in one hand she held a piece of fruit and in the other her phone.

Her eyes were focus on the signal, it was like she couldn't look away in case she missed the chance to call for help.

Angel watched from the water, he knew it was hopeless, he had tried for days before his battery had died which eventually led to Angel throwing it against a rock.

He wanted to tell her to do the same, but like she had said he wasn't the boss of her.

Angel watched from the corner of his eye as Buffy made her way to the waters edge, she knelt down on the flat rock before leaning forward to wash the fruit juice from her hand.

Angel hadn't seen her smile since last night, and for some reason he wanted to see her smile again, without thinking he ducked under the water's surface and swam silently towards her.

Flicking the water from her hands, Buffy looked up to find herself alone, her eyes flickered around the area for Liam, but he was no where to be seen.

A full minute passed before the water exploded in front of her and something grabbed her arms, losing her balance she fell into the water with a splash.

Pushing herself above the water, she gasped, her breath was caught in her throat and her heart was thumping madly against her chest.

Angel watched unable to hold back the smile he felt on his face.

Still gasping Buffy caught the look on Liam's face, "Are you crazy," she growled at him, he had scared the life out of her and there he was smiling.

"Probably," he replied, he didn't feel an ounce of guilt, he had felt like doing it and so he had.

Pushing the wet hair from her face she continued to look at him, "I'm glad to see you found it so funny,"

"What can I say, I have a weird sense of humour," he replied, the smile he wore had now turned into a grin.

It was then that Buffy realized it was the first smile she had seen on his face, and she was glad it had something to do with her, at that thought she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah you do," she told him before making her way towards the rocks she had been knelt on.

Seeing where she was heading Angel moved in front of her, he was for once having fun and he didn't want it to end, and he hoped she would be a good sport about it.

"Since you're already wet...why don't you stay in here?" he asked, his eyes on hers.

Kicking her legs to stop from going under the water she replied, "Because I need to check my phone,"

"Buffy, trust me the signal hasn't changed since the last time you looked at it," He told her a slight smile on his face, he really wanted to spend some time with her, it had been too long since he had been able to have fun.

She looked away for a moment, he was probably right, but she couldn't take the chance just because he had smiled.

With that thought she began to swim around him, Angel wasn't about to give up that easily, he waited until she had just passed him before grabbing her around the waist and gently throwing her in front of him.

A frown was on her face when she told him to cut it out, but he only smiled in return his eye brows rising when she told him she meant it.

Once again Buffy went to move around him, but as before he caught her around the waist, turning so she was facing him she spoke, "Let me go,"

"Or what?" he asked, lifting her further above the water, kicking his feet harder to keep from going under.

Buffy smiled at him before replying, "This," with that she pushed against his shoulders pushing him away with force he wasn't expecting.

Angel dropped her, Buffy in result sliding back into the water, her head going under for a moment.

Angel waited for her to surface before speaking, his voice rising slightly to be heard over the sound of the waterfall, "I wasn't expecting that,"

"I know," she replied, a smile on her face.

Angel didn't get a chance to say anything else before a splash of water hit his face, closing his eyes on instinct, he wasn't in time to stop her from reaching the edge of the water.

Wiping the water away from his eyes Angel watched as Buffy climbed out from the water, her clothes sticking to her body.

Swimming as fast as he could he climbed out from the pool, his trousers dripping with water as he stood.

Buffy turned at the sound, her eyes landing on his shirtless figure for a moment, "You don't give up do you?"

Her answer was him shaking his head, water flying in different directions as he did.

Her eyes flew to the phone as he stalked further towards her, Liam had been right there was no change to the signal.

She was about to turn and run when his hands caught her around the waist, picking her up effortlessly he walked back to the water, Buffy fighting to get free the whole way.

Turning her head to look at him she warned, "Don't you dare,"

A cruel smile crossed his lips before he threw her into the water with a loud splash, a moment later she pulled him in with a smile of her own.

They continued to muck around for hours until Buffy noticed the expression on Angel's face, he was looking past her towards the sky, all the amusement faded from his eyes and with few words he told her they were leaving.

****

The fire was crackling in the silence of the cave, it was dark outside, the only light coming from the stars and moon.

Shifting so he could reach the metal briefcase Angel pulled it onto his lap, flicking the locks he opened the lid.

Buffy watched not far from him as he inspected the things inside of the briefcase, "What is it," she asked breaking the silence.

Looking up briefly at her Angel replied, "My camera,"

"You have a camera?" she asked, her eye brow rising, she had to admit she wasn't expecting that.

Angel nodded before speaking once again, "I was a photographer,"

Buffy knew this was her chance to get some information about his past, not wasting a moment she asked, "You were?"

"Yeah...I used to travel, taking photos of animals and landscaped mostly...that was before...well before I crashed here,"

"Is that where you were heading, when you landed here?" she asked quietly, Liam hadn't talked a lot since she had been here and Buffy was determent to get to know him.

"Yeah I was hired to take a photo of a rare animal," Angel was quiet after that, he wasn't used to talking and to start speaking about his life was a hard subject.

Buffy let it drop for now, she had learned he had been a photographer and she was happy with that.

Closing the lid Angel placed the case next to his bed, his eyes looked up for a moment, his voice filling the almost quiet space, "It's getting late,"

Buffy followed his line of sight, sighing she added, "Yeah it is,"

With that they got into their separate beds, Buffy's not far from Angel's, he waited until she fell asleep before letting his own eyes close.

The images of her in the water flickering behind them.

****

Days passed by, some fast, some slow almost as if time had stopped.

Buffy and Angel moving from cave to cave every two days to keep safe, Buffy still didn't believe in the vampires he said lived there on the island with them.

As the time passed they began to learn more about each other, Angel learned that Buffy worked as a scientist helping her father out who happened to be Rupert Giles, a well known and respected upper class scientist.

Buffy in return learned Angel had been born in Ireland, later moving to the big U.S.A with his family to get a job as a photographer, he had been living in L.A which happened to be a two hour drive from where she was living, a small town by the name of Sunnydale.

They talked about many things, some with purpose others without.

****

It was well past sun set when Angel's eye's snapped open, the cave was silent and dark, the only source of light coming from the barely lit fire.

He waited for a moment, something had awoken him from sleep, casting a quick look at Buffy he knew it wasn't her, she was sound asleep not far from him.

The sound of a rock moving caught his attention, keeping silent he pushed the covers away from his body.

Angel grabbed his knife from the side of his belt, it was always there just in case, he stood as quiet as possible.

His feet were soundless as he walked closer to the cave's entrance, it was pitch dark out side and he couldn't see a thing, trying to listen for anything Angel swallowed, his heart was pounding against his chest.

His eyes were focused completely on the darkness.

He was beginning to think he hadn't heard anything at all when a growl was heard, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up at the sound, the noise belonged to one thing and one thing only.

Raising his eyes slowly from the ground they came to rest on the creature he knew would be there, it was hideous, with its blue eyes and pointed teeth, its body was a white colour, making it stand out against the night.

Grabbing the knife tighter in his hand Angel continued to stand still, he had faced many vampires but each time was like the first all over again.

The vampire's cold eyes were looking right at him, its mouth drawling, the spit running down its chin.

The stand off continued for a moment longer before the vampire made the first move.

Its claws struck out at Angel almost catching his chest, leaning back Angel bought the knife up, almost striking the creatures neck.

It growled as the air moved across its espoused flesh, moving quickly it caught Angel on the face, its claws breaking the skin on his cheek.

Biting back a groan Angel ducked under the vampire's arm, his knife tearing the flesh on the creature's side, blood falling to the floor.

Angel wasn't quick enough to move back, the vamp's fist hitting his chest, Angel flew through the air until he hit the cave's wall.

With a thud he hit the floor, his head pounding from the blow it had taken, Angel was just in time to look up and see the vampire coming towards him, its shoulders hunched, the drawl falling to the floor as it made its way towards him.

Kicking out when the vamp was close enough Angel caught it in the shin, a howl of pain filling the cave as the vampire lost its balance.

It managed to land on Angel, its weight pressing him into the floor, using his strength Angel kept it from sinking its razor sharp teeth into any part of him, the knife he had been holding in between them, its handle in Angel's hand, the blade inches from the vamps chest.

Struggling to sink it further into the creature Angel turned his head to look at Buffy, he couldn't believe she was still asleep.

"Buffy!" he yelled

His voice reached deaf ears as she continued to sleep.

"Buffy!" he tried once again, louder this time, Angel prayed she would hear him, if she didn't he was a dead man.

Buffy came awake slowly, her mind groggy until she heard someone yell her name.

Opening her eyes she shot up, she searched the cave for the cause of her coming awake, her eyes froze at the sight in front of her.

Angel was pinned to the floor, a creature was on top, its head in front of Angel's, and it was one of the most ugliest things she had ever seen.

Her eyes were taking it in, it was almost the size of Angel, it had a body like a humans yet it was clearly not, it had long claws on the ends of it fingers which were trying to keep Angel from stabbing it, her eyes grew as she looked at its face, it had gleaming white skin, the bone structure could been seen clearly under it, from what she could tell it had blue eyes, which stuck out against the colour of its complexion.

"Buffy!" Angel's voice broke through her thoughts, her eyes left the creatures face to land on his.

He was struggling to keep the creature from biting him, his arms shaking with the effort he was using.

"Buffy, hit him with the fire!" Angel screamed at her, if she didn't do something soon he was going to get bitten.

Scrambling to her feet she backed further away from them, he was kidding right, how could he aspect her to actually go near that...that thing!

"Buffy!"

Trying to control her breathing Buffy closed her eyes for a second, when she opened them she ran for the fire, Liam was counting on her.

Grabbing a log which was still lit Buffy swung catching the creature under the chin, the vampire's flesh could be heard as it began to sizzle from the heat.

It jumped from Angel with a screech of pain, its head shaking violently, the palms of its hands trying to pull the danger from its burning flesh.

Jumping to his feet Angel plunged his knife into the vampires neck, blood spraying the cave's wall like someone had chucked red paint across it.

Another scream was heard before Angel moved the knife across the vampire's neck, its eyes meet theirs before it turned into a cloud of ashes.

Buffy watched from her spot behind Angel as the remainders fell to the cave's floor, she couldn't believe what had just happened.

Angel took a deep breath before turning towards her, from the little light they had he could see she was very pale, probably in shock he thought to himself.

Taking a step towards her, he asked, "Are you ok?"

Buffy slowly looked up from the floor, "Was that a...vampire?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Nodding Angel watched her, she was silent, her eyes once again on the floor.

"When Faith had screamed...it was because of that?" her eyes met his, the fire casting shadows on everything it touched.

"Yes," he replied.

Turning from him Buffy continued, her hand on her forehead, "You knew what it was...and you didn't help them," her voice grew angrier.

Angel knew she was going to be mad, and she was right he had known what was killing her friend, yet he had done nothing to stop it.

"You knew and yet you did nothing," she continued, her eyes a pair of slits, pining him to the spot.

Looking away for a moment Angel's shoulders dropped.

When he continued to stay silent, Buffy's anger took over, bending down she picked up the first thing she found.

"You bastard!" she screamed, the rock just missing his head.

Storming over to him she pushed him hard, "How could you be so heartless...because of you my friends are dead!" she screamed, her eyes filling with unwanted tears.

Angel continued to stay silent, he let her push and shout at him, he knew he deserved it, maybe it hadn't been the right thing to do, but he wasn't used to caring for other people, he had learned a long time ago that you had to take care of yourself.

Buffy's voice could be heard for minutes on end, all the while Angel didn't say a word, he didn't even tell her to keep her voice down, he just watched her yell at him before she turned and walked to her bed.

Angel could hear her crying and he wished she would yell at him instead, he didn't know what to do to make her feel better so instead he sat next to the fire, welcoming the stinging he felt from the vampires cut.

Ten minutes passed before Buffy took a deep breath, she knew she had been out of order to Angel, it wasn't his fault her friends had died, it was hers, if she hadn't made them come with her they would still be here.

With that thought Buffy stood from her bed, she took a moment to gather herself before heading over to Liam.

He hadn't moved from his spot in front of the fire, nor had he made a sound.

Pushing the hair back from her face Buffy lowered her self down into the seat next to him.

Her eyes were on the fire when she spoke, "I'm sorry,"

Angel looked at her gently, "Don't be," his voice soft.

"Liam I had no right to say that," she whispered, she could feel her throat tightening as she spoke.

"No, you were right...I should have done something," he replied his eyes on the fire, "It's just I've been alone for such a long time... I'm used to looking out for me,"

Buffy listened to him, her eyes focused on his face, "I still didn't have the right to say that to you,"

"Yes you did Buffy," he replied gently, yet a small part of him still believed he had done the right thing, after all if he hadn't stayed where he was then she wouldn't have been here to see another day.

Pushing that thought away he sighed gently, "She was your friend Buffy, you have all the right to say what you did,"

Buffy wanted to argue with him, make him see that she was wrong for saying that, she wanted to take back the words she had said to him, yet like Angel a small part of her still agreed with what she had said.

"I'm still sorry," she told him seriously, her eyes on his.

Angel lifted the corner of his lips in a sad smile for a second before it was gone.

He didn't bother saying anything, it would do no good, she would just say she was sorry again and again.

And he didn't deserve her apology, not now... not ever.

The time ticked by soundlessly as they sat there, each in their own worlds until Buffy spoke, her eyes watching the fire closely.

"It's my fault she's dead...if I hadn't begged her to come with me. Then she would still be alive."

Angel turned slightly, his eyes unblinking as he watched her, he wanted to tell her to never think that again, that she hadn't killed her friend, that he was the reason she was now lying lifelessly in the airplane.

Turning she meet his gaze, the tears shining clearly in the darkness.

"Liam, it's all my fault," she whispered, the first tear falling from her eyes in a thin line.

Angel's eyes softened, he knew how she felt, he had felt that exact way, still did.

"Buffy, I know what your feeling, and believe me when I say it's not your fault," he waited a moment, how could he make her feel like it wasn't her fault if he felt the same way.

"Faith came because she was your friend...she came by her own free will, you didn't make her get on that plane, she did it because she wanted to." He continued his voice soft.

Buffy listened to every word he spoke, she wanted to believe his words more than anything, yet she couldn't.

Instead she closed her eyes tightly trying to stop the tears, her hands covering her face.

Angel watched her, he was debating what to do next, taking a deep breath he reached out, placing a hand on her back.

He could feel the sobs that were running through her small body.

Buffy leaned into his touch, it had felt like years without a simple comforting touch, with that thought she moved closer to him, her head resting against his shoulder.

Angel froze, he wasn't very good at comforting people, thinking what to do next he decided to stay still, the hand on her back making small circles as she continued to cry.

Buffy stayed there for minutes until she managed to control her tears, wiping them away she moved away from him, a slight blush on her cheeks at her actions.

Thankfully the fire created little light so Angel didn't catch the colour on her cheeks.

His hand dropped from her back when she had moved away from him, keeping his eyes in front of him he spoke, "The last person to... survive had been my friend Xander Harris...he had asked to come with me on my newest job..."

Buffy continued to stay silent, her focus on him.

"Somehow we had survived the plane crash...we had managed to stay alive for months moving around the Island, trying to avoid the vampire's and other dangers...it was about three months ago when we ran into a vampire, I had managed to kill it but...Xander had died during the fight,"

Raising his eyes he met hers, "I know how you are feeling Buffy, because I'm feeling the same way...and that's how I know it isn't your fault."

Angel wasn't completely sure why he had told her about Xander, he just felt like she needed to know about it, like in some way it would help, thinking about it Angel wasn't sure how.

The feel of something touching his hand made him look down, Buffy had reached across and had laid her hand on his, he could feel the tight grip she was using, looking up he heard her say, "I'm sorry,"

Angel didn't say anything in return, there was no need, instead his eyes held hers.

They stayed that way for an endless amount of time before either of them moved.

****

The days had passed since the night of the vampire attack, Buffy had become aware of the dangers of the night and had taken every thing Angel said seriously, she had kept quiet like him, even carried around a small knife he had given her, just in case he wasn't there to kill it himself.

A small part of her still doubted what her own eyes had seen but as the time passed so did the doubt, she couldn't pretend this was a nightmare anymore, it was real and she had accepted it.

Angel as she now knew, had opened up more, telling her a little bit about his past, she learned he had a step brother called William Pratt, but Angel referred to him as spike, the day Liam had left they had had a argument, Spike's mother who had been Angel's step mother had passed away recently and her funeral was coming up, Spike had asked Angel to be there but Liam had been leaving for a new job, in result they had argued, Spike had hit Liam, and Angel had walked away.

Angel had grown quiet after telling her that, later he had said he would do anything to take the things he had said back, that he wishes he could tell Spike he was sorry and that he had been wrong to leave.

Buffy had stayed quiet, content to just sit there and listen to his voice, on the out side he was harsh and even cold sometimes but underneath all that Buffy was beginning to see the real Liam Angelus, and what she saw...she liked.

****

The surroundings around her were beautiful and full of birds chirping to the music only they could here, taking a moment to just simple stand there and take in the island Buffy took a deep breath, the smell of fruits and plants surrounding her.

The thought of the succulent fruit made her open her eyes, her stomach growling gaining her attention.

Buffy had decided to go for a walk, since it had been day Angel had let her, for which she was glad, she knew he was only being protective on her behalf but sometimes he smothered her.

After stopping for a bite to eat she made her way towards the waterfall, Angel had bought her here many times since her arrival, they had, had fun most of that time, by playing games and telling stories of their past.

Buffy had loved their visits here and a small part of her wished he were here now, looking around she knew she wouldn't find him there but it didn't stop her from sighing.

After stripping down to her bra and panties she dove into the water, it was cool and refreshing against her tired muscles, she had spent the day walking around and searching for the fruit that was safe to eat before heading here.

The hours had flew by in a blur and was continuing to slip away from her, closing her eyes she let herself fall under the waters surface.

Buffy continued to stay there for a couple of more hours before swimming to the waters edge and pulling herself from the pool.

She had just finished pulling on her jeans when she heard something, spinning around she found nothing there.

Shaking her head she grabbed her top from the rock she had threw it on, a minute passed before she heard another sound, after that another was heard only this time she knew it had been a stick snapping, which meant something had stepped on it.

Buffy stayed as quiet as she could, her eyes taking in the surroundings, just because she couldn't see anything didn't mean it wasn't there.

Reaching for her knife she cursed, it wasn't there, she remembered putting it on her bed...which is were she had left it.

Grinding her teeth in annoyance she took a deep breath, her heart was beating wildly against her chest and she was beginning to panic.

Buffy told herself to remain calm while she tried to think of any way out of here, the sun was setting in the horizon as she continued to stand there.

Knowing she needed to move before it set completely she began to make her way home.

She had only got a couple of steps before something hard hit her back, falling to the floor face first from the hit she rolled onto her back, before her stood a vampire, its blue eyes watching her as if she was a banquet, which she guessed she was.

Scrambling back from it she tried to get to her feet only to be backhanded in the face, her lip splitting from the hit.

Gasping from the pain she instantly reached for the cut, the crimson red blood covering her finger tips in the process.

Snarling down at her the vampire showed its jagged teeth, spit dripping from them as it moved towards her.

Moving back Buffy got to her feet, leaning back just in time to miss its razor sharp nails, while she continued to either miss or get hit by the vamp the sun finally set.

Falling to the floor Buffy gasped for breath, it had managed to wind her with a savage hit.

Gripping her ribs tightly she tried crawling away from the hideous beast, with a growl it bent down, its feet on either side of her body.

Groaning in pain when it dug its nails into her upper arms Buffy watched as it bought its face towards hers, its drawl falling onto her top.

Placing her hands on its boned chest she tried to push it away from her, the stench from its breath making her feel sick, kicking her feet out she tried her hardest to push it away, but her attempts did no good as it continued pulling her closer.

Her neck was inches from its teeth when she heard another noise.

****

Angel cursed as he continued further into the forest, it was almost sunset and Buffy hadn't returned to the cave, it had bothered Angel more than he cared to admit, the thought that he might never see her again was scaring him deeply.

Picking up his pace he checked all the spots he had shown her, turning he ran for the waterfall, it was the last place he had to look and the sun had set, if she had made it back to the cave while he was out searching for her than she would be safe, but as the natural light continued to fade he realized he couldn't say the same for him.

Panting he stopped just out side of the tree line, he could hear noises, keeping as quiet as he could Angel moved closer to a thick tree, it could be a vampire and he didn't want to alert it to his presence.

Keeping as close to the tree as possible Angel moved his head to take a look, at what he saw made his heart stop, a breath lodged itself in his throat as he watched a vampire pull Buffy closer to its fangs.

Without thinking he pulled his knife from his belt and ran over to them, without stopping he threw him self into the vampire rugby tackling it to the floor hard.

Covering the vampire with his body Angel turned his head quickly, his eyes landing on Buffy.

"Go!"

Buffy couldn't move, she was frozen with fear, her eyes glued to Angel and the vampire.

Struggling to keep the creature down Angel drove his knife into its stomach, blood flying onto Angels shirt front, turning to take another look at her Angel yelled, "Buffy, get out of here now!"

Almost as if he had slapped her Buffy jumped to her feet, turning she ran stopping just before the tree line, looking over her shoulder she saw Angel being thrown from the creature, his eyes meet hers, "Go!" his voice pleaded, with that she turned disappearing into the trees and shrubs.

Scrambling to his feet Angel met the vampire half way, their bodies clashing, the sound echoing through the space.

Losing his footing as the vampire continued to throw their bodies in different directions Angel fell to the floor, taking the vampire with him.

Not wasting any time he threw punches at its head and any part he could reach, the vampire screeching in pain as he did.

All Angel could see was its teeth sinking into Buffy's neck, his anger grew more and more as he continued to punch it, his knuckles bleeding with the assault he put them through.

The vampire managed to scratch Angel across the chest, his shirt ripping under the creature's nails, blood rushing to the open wounds.

Groaning in pain Angel grabbed his knife that was still lodged in the vampire's stomach, twisting it he rolled them so he was on top.

The creature's blood covered his hand in a cold trail, pulling the knife out he watched as the vampire screamed in pain, its eyes growing wide as the pain shot through its body.

Pushing himself up Angel bought the blooded knife to the creatures throat, he was about to cut into the flesh when the vampire jumped. Loosing his balance Angel fell forward, a sharp pain exploded in his arm, looking down he froze.

The vampire was latched onto his lower arm, its jagged teeth tearing at the flesh like it was nothing, blood flew everywhere as it shock its head from one side to the other.

Yelling for the first time in years Angel closed his eyes in pain, it was nothing like he had ever experienced before, the closet he could come up with comparing it to would be someone forcing knifes into your arm and ripping the flesh with them.

Looking down Angel watched his blood cover the vampire's mouth and chin in thick smears, his whole hand was covered in his own blood.

Not being able to stand the pain any longer Angel grabbed the knife with his other hand and began stabbing the vampire in the head.

With a screech it released Angel's arm from its mouth, its hands flying to its face as if trying to stop the knife from entering its head.

The knife tore through one of its hands into its right eyes, the scream that fell from its lips was to the point of almost deafening, not stopping Angel forced the sharp blade into the vampire espoused neck, pulling it from one end to another he finally silenced it.

With a scream that turned into a poof of ashes it fell to the floor in a heap of dust.

Panting from the fight Angel sat back, his eyes on his arm, he knew what would happen next and it wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

Closing his eyes as the implication of the situation finally sunk in he shock his head.

How could he had been so reckless, so stupid so...Buffy

Opening his eyes slowly Angel realized it wasn't just him anymore, he knew what was going to happen to him but what would happen to Buffy?

Deep down Angel knew it would be better to just leave now and give her a chance at a future, yet he also knew he couldn't do that to her, he wouldn't be able to just leave her like that.

He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it, Angel didn't know when it had happened or why but...he was falling for her.

And the little time he had left he wanted to spend with her, sighing he got to his feet, making his way over to the waters edge he knelt down, washing the blood away from his hands and face as best he could without a mirror.

Groaning when the water fell into his wound Angel grinded his teeth together, continuing to wash it through the pain Angel finally got a good look at it, it was pretty deep and would most likely not stop bleeding for a while.

Pushing himself to his feet he pulled his shirt arms down, he couldn't let Buffy see that no matter what, there would be a time when he would have to tell her but tonight was not it.

With his mind set he headed for the cave.

****

Pacing around the cave Buffy sighed, Angel still wasn't back, more than anything she wanted to run to him but she had to stay here, that's what he had wanted.

With a final look at the cave's entrance she walked over to her bed, sliding down the stone she pulled her legs closer to her chest, burring her face into her knee's she began to cry.

If anything had happened to Angel she would never forgive herself, she knew Faith's death had been her fault and to be the cause of Angel's would break her.

She didn't know how long she stayed there crying silently but a sound from out side caught her attention.

Rising her head she watched the door as if her life line depended on it.

She held her breath waiting for Angel to walk through or even a vampire.

As if in slow motion a shadow appeared followed by a figure, the time stayed still as the figures appearance became clearer.

Scrambling to her feet Buffy slowly walked closer to him, "Oh god Angel, I'm so sorry," she whispered her eyes taking in the bruises on his face and the many scratches she could see on his body.

Angel stayed silent, he was just happy she was here and alive, that she had made it back to the cave safely, it was then Angel was glad he had been the cause of that.

Buffy mistook his silence as anger, with trembling lips she whispered, "I'm sorry," With those words she walked past him towards the exit.

Spinning Angel grabbed her arm halting her actions, "Were are you going?" he asked, the confusion clear in his voice.

Not looking at him she replied, "It's better if I go,"

"Says who?" he asked, when she didn't reply he gently pulled her to stand in front of him, she avoided his piercing eyes.

"Buffy, I'm not mad at you," he told her, he guessed she thought that as why else would she want to go.

"But I.." she began before he stopped her, "Things like this happen all the time, it could of happened to me," he reassured her gently, he could see she had been crying and he hated he had been the cause of it.

Slowly Buffy raised her eyes from the ground, her eyes caught sight of his shredded shirt and the drying blood under it, "Are you ok?" she finally asked.

"I'm fine," he lied, he was anything but fine, his body was bruised and tired from the fight and not to mention he had gotten bit.

"Let me look," she told him sternly, gone was the teary eyed girl and here was the real Buffy Anne Summers.

Angel took a moment to think about that, if she saw the bite mark she would ask what it was and he would have to lie, but the look she was giving him he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Buffy was beginning to think he was about to say no when he reached up and undid the remaining buttons.

Angel pulled the shirt from his body making sure to cover the bite mark as he did.

Buffy took a second to take in his figure, she had seen it briefly when they had gone swimming but now he was stood in front of her in the almost dark cave she took a chance to get a look, he defiantly had muscle's no doubt about it.

Pushing those thoughts away Buffy made herself concentrate, stepping closer she examined his torn chest and stomach, the cuts were still bleeding slightly, raising her hand she gently placed her finger tips on his chest.

Angel continued to stand there as still as stone, closing his eyes he tried to control himself, but her hands were driving him crazy with their feather light touches.

Knowing this wasn't the time or place he got control of himself, opening his eyes he watched her as she tended to his wounds.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" she asked quietly, her eyes still on the gashes.

"Over in the bag," he replied just as quietly, he watched as she headed over to his bag, a moment later returning with the first aid kit.

They remained silent as Buffy got to work, the only sound that was heard had been Angel hissing when she had applied disinfectant to the open wounds.

Stepping back Buffy admired her work, smiling in the dim light she spoke, "All better,"

"Thanks," Angel replied before turning and heading over to his bag, he fiddled around in there for a moment before pulling out a long sleeved t-shirt, pulling it over his head he walked back over to her.

"What about you?" he asked gently, Angel had noticed her split lip and was glad he had stabbed the vamp in the eye, normally he only killed because he had to, but when he had killed that vampire tonight he had felt like he had done it for her.

As the light caught her face he also noticed the bruising on her cheek, the thought made him think what other bruises or cuts she might have that he hadn't caught sight of.

"I'm ok, I got lucky compared to you," she replied, her eyes on his, her hand reaching up to touch the wound on her lip.

"Are you sure he didn't scratch or bite you?" Buffy noticed the concern in his face and voice when he asked her, nodding she assured him it hadn't got her like that.

Satisfied with her answer Angel walked back over towards his bed area, the temperature was dropping fast and he wanted to get into bed as soon as possible and the devil on his shoulder wished Buffy could join him.

Buffy followed his lead and climbed into her own bed, she knew sleep wouldn't come tonight but like Angel she had felt the wind drop to freezing.

Lying back, the sleeping bag wrapped around her tightly Buffy looked over towards Angel, his eyes were closed and his breathing was even, she was surprised he could fall a sleep so easily.

Shaking her head, she thanked who ever was listening that Angel was still alive and with her.

****

Buffy continued to watch Angel as he set up his camera, he wasn't far from her seated form on top of a rock, she had been silently watching him, laughing when he was complaining about the light and such.

Angel could feel her eyes on him and he had to admit it felt good, pushing that thought away he instead concentrated on the scenery around him, it was a beautiful part of the island that he didn't visit much and knowing his days were numbered he wanted to visit it for what could be the last time.

Buffy could hear the snap shot being took, finally he had taken a picture she thought to herself, a smile on her face all the while.

Happy that he had took the perfect picture to try and capture the beauty of the area around him Angel's smile widened, now for another beauty.

Buffy had drifted off into her own thoughts for the past couple of minutes, her eyes were looking at a small lizard on the ground but not really seeing it.

The sound of the camera clicking made her look up to find Angel pointing the camera at her.

Shielding her face with her hands Buffy mumbled, "Don't take a picture of me,"

Pulling the camera away from his face Angel asked, "Why?"

"Because, I look a state," she smiled, her face still hidden by her hands.

"You look beautiful to me," Angel replied without thinking.

Lowering her hands slightly Buffy looked over her finger tips at him, he looked serious, his gaze on hers, the camera hanging down by his side.

Angel continued to watch her, had he overstepped the line with that compliment? He didn't know, he hadn't even meant to say it out loud but by the look on her face he knew he had.

Looking away Buffy broke the eye contact, she was blushing slightly from the compliment, thinking to herself he was just being nice she placed her hands on the rock she was sat on.

Angel looked around then thinking what he could say next, coming up blank he turned his attention back on the camera in his hands.

Buffy jumped down from the rock without much noise, making her way over to him she asked if she could maybe take a picture.

Surprised by her request Angel nodded in return.

"Just be care full with it, please," he asked her gently while holding the camera out for her to take.

"I will," she replied seriously, she knew the camera meant a lot to him.

Taking the camera from him gently she asked, "So what should I take a photo of?"

"When I take a photo, it's normally of something I really want to remember, like something I'm never going to see again," he told her, his eyes on the horizon.

Thinking for a moment Buffy smiled gently, "Ok, I'll take it of something I really want to remember,"

Bringing the camera towards her face she took her time in trying to get the picture she wanted, stepping back slowly she managed to get him in the shot without looking to obvious.

Zooming in on the back of his head, she managed to get the beautiful scenery behind him, the sky was a mix of colours and it made her smile sadly, "So now I take the picture," she spoke making Angel turn around.

With a bigger smile she took the photo before he could register what she was doing.

"I told you to take it of something you really want to remember," he told her as if she had just wasted something special.

Lowering the camera slowly she replied, "I did,"

Their eyes met and held for a moment, sighing Angel looked away, he wanted to believe her words but he couldn't let himself hope what he thought she had meant.

Walking over to him she held out his camera, "Here," she said softly.

Carefully he took the camera from her, trying his best to ignore the feeling when his fingers brushed hers.

It was quiet while they continued to stand there on the cliff top, the only noise coming from around them, was a bird in its nest above their un moving figures.

Meeting her gaze he asked, "Ready for breakfast?"

Nodding her head they turned making their way towards a fruit tree.

****

"You got it yet?" Angel laughed.

"Almost," Buffy replied, her fingers grazing the large fruit, the tips of her fingers kept brushing it before falling away, "Lift me higher,"

Carefully Angel lifted her higher, his arms wrapping tightly against her shins, if he dropped her he would never hear the end of it.

With the extra height boost Buffy grabbed hold of a branch pulling her upper body closer to the fruit, she had volunteered to get the fruit and Angel had let her.

A huge smile covered her face when she pulled it free, "Got it," she laughed, turning she looked down at Angel her smile bright.

Looking back up she caught sight of something move, looking closer she realized it was a snake wrapped around the branch she was holding.

With a scream she pushed away from the tree resulting in Angel stumbling to try and stop from falling over with the sudden movement.

Catching his foot on a rock Angel fell back taking Buffy with him.

His back hit the ground knocking the air from his lungs, and it didn't help when Buffy landed on him with a thump.

Gasping for breath he looked up to find her laughing, her face inches from his, lifting one of her hands she tried to stop the chuckles from coming out, but it didn't work.

Angel couldn't help but smile in return, the way it had happened was pretty funny, and the moment kept playing over and over again in each of their heads.

About three minutes later their laughing died down until the occasional laugh came from their mouths.

Looking up at her Angel smiled slightly, "Are you alright?"

Nodding her head Buffy replied, "I'm fine...you cushioned my fall,"

Smirking in reply Angel said, "Can't argue with that,"

A silence fell around them as they stayed in that position, Buffy had fell on top of Angel her legs on either side of his waist, her arms by the sides of his head.

Taking a deep breath she broke eye contact, using her arms she pushed herself up from his laid form.

Angel watched her, he waited a moment before getting to his feet, "So what was all that about?"

"I saw a snake," she replied slightly embarrassed at her actions, catching sight of the fruit she had dropped she bent down retrieving it.

Smiling he shook his head, what else would he expect from her.

Catching the fruit in mid air Angel used his knee to split it into two pieces, passing Buffy her piece they turned heading towards another part of the Island their voices following them.

****

"There we go," Buffy smiled getting to her feet, she was pleased with herself, not only had she gotten the fruit but she had made the fire.

Angel continued to watch her as she walked towards him before taking a seat to his left.

Today had been amazing and he didn't want to spoil it but he knew he had to tell her, taking a deep breath he spoke his voice breaking the happy atmosphere.

"Buffy, I have to tell you something,"

Turning her head she looked at him, she could see the change in him as soon as he had spoken, "What is it," she replied, not entirely sure she wanted to know.

"Yesterday I was bitten," he spoke, his voice strong despite the way he was feeling.

"Why didn't you tell me," she asked him.

"Buffy, there's more to it than that," he replied finally turning to face her.

"I'm infected with the vampires bite..." he paused to make eye contact, when he told her the next part he wanted to make sure she understood, "I'm turning into one of them,"

"What?" Buffy asked her voice hesitant, almost as if she wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

"I'm turning...It wont happen straight away but gradually I'll turn into a vampire,"

"Are you serious," she replied, Buffy wasn't sure she could take this shit, getting to her feet she walked away from him.

"I wish I wasn't" he whispered, when she didn't reply Angel got to his feet, she was facing away from him.

"Buffy, I didn't want to tell you...but I had to...you needed to know,"

Spinning on her heal she pinned him to the spot with her gaze, "If you're making this up, by god Angel I will kill you!"

"I wish I were Buffy, but it's going to happen,"

Shaking her head in denial Buffy came closer, "No, it's not going to happen we will find a way...there has to be a way to stop the transaction,"

Angel watched her, tears were in her eyes yet she wouldn't let them fall, shaking his head sadly at her he spoke his voice low, "There isn't a cure Buffy,"

"There has to be...you can't just give up!" she yelled at him

Snapping his head up he yelled back, "You think this is easy for me huh?...I'm turning into one of them, I don't know when and I don't want to...but I have to face facts Buffy I'm going to die and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Buffy felt like she couldn't breath, he was telling the truth, she was losing him to something she didn't even know had existed, and it was her fault all over again.

Angel hated the look that passed on her face, swallowing thickly he took a step closer to her, "Buffy, please don't...I'm not sure how much time I have left and I don't want the last of it to be filled with misery."

Taking a deep breath she looked up her eyes filled with tears, "Angel, I can't just give up there must be a way,"

"There isn't," he whispered to her, his body close to hers.

"There has to be...please Angel don't give up," she begged him, her voice almost commanding through the tears.

He remained silent his eyes watching hers, he knew there wasn't a cure for this, but if it gave her hope and made her go on he would lie up until the last moment just to keep her happy.

"I won't," he said softly, his eyes holding hers in the dim light.

The air in between them grew thicker with passion almost crackling with the need to feel loved and wanted.

Ever so slowly their heads moved towards one another, their lips almost touching before a sound made Angel pull back, snapping his eyes to the caves entrance he listened carefully to the rustling outside.

"What..." Buffy began to ask before Angel turned placing his hand over her mouth, the noise stilled for a moment, Angel's heart thudding against his chest as the silence grew, his eyes wide looking back at the cave exit.

A short bark type growl was heard, Angel recognized it as a mating call, by the sounds of it there was a female vampire outside calling for the male he had killed yesterday night.

It continued for moments longer before everything grew quiet and still, Angel waited until he knew the vampire was gone.

Turning, his eyes met Buffy's, slowly he lowered his hand from her mouth, her eyes held his as she moved closer, her head lifting her mouth calling for his.

Before they could touch Angel pulled away, "I can't," he told her before turning and heading over to his bed where he laid facing the wall.

Buffy stood there in the same spot for minutes on end, her eyes glued to his back.

She didn't know how he was feeling, she couldn't even begin to imagine it, but the feeling to be comforted was coming off him in strong waves, Buffy may not know how to tell him everything was going to be all right but she knew how to show him, she only hoped she was doing the right thing for him.

Silently she made her way over to his unmoving figure, slowly she lowered herself behind him, taking a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach she placed a hand on his back, with soothing caresses she began to talk.

"Everything is going to be alright Angel,"

Turning slightly Angel looked over his shoulder at her, "Buffy please don't..."

"Sssh... Angel for once let me be the strong one." She whispered to him, when he was about to protest she leaned up on her elbow and silenced him with a kiss.

Angel continued to stay unmoving for a moment, he knew what she was trying to do and he didn't want her to do it if she didn't want to.

Breaking the kiss he whispered against her lips, "Don't do this..."

"I want to," she replied her eyes looking straight into his.

Angel searched her face for any sign she was lying finding none he moved so he was facing her, bending down he kissed her gently.

Returning the kiss Buffy slowly lowered them so her back was on the sleeping bag Angel half lying on her as they continued kissing.

****

The figures continued to move together, their shadows flickering against the cave wall, their low moans could be heard through out the empty space.

Moaning gently into her neck Angel continued to move over her, his muscles tightening with every thrust.

Under him Buffy sighed, her hands continuing their path over his back.

The passion they were feeling was like nothing they had ever felt before, the air around them almost seemed to buzz with lust and growing feelings they had yet to recognize.

Nuzzling her way to his lips Buffy meet his next down stroke, her eyes closed in pleasure as he continued to move within her.

Sparks shot through her body every time he moved over her, tightening her legs around his waist she pulled him deeper.

Almost crossing his eyes with the pleasure she was creating Angel ran his hands over her body, she was like no other, the feelings she was creating in him where nothing he had experience before, he had slept with many women over the years but it had never been anything as amazing as this.

Kissing her with the passion he felt Angel drove deeper into her welcoming body, his hips applying more pleasure with every stroke.

Gasping silently Buffy arched her back trying to take more of the pleasure he was offering, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down to lie on top of her, his chest brushing her breasts with every movement.

Sighing onto her lips Angel changed his hips movements, making sure to catch her clit with every powerful down stroke.

Goosebumps ran over her flesh at the sound of his groan, running her hands through his damp hair Buffy opened her eyes searching for his.

Meeting her intense gaze while he continued to move above her Angel felt his body cover in a cold shiver, the look she was giving him was something he could only hope to be love.

Running a hand over her hips softly Angel bought it to stop between her legs, finding the key to her pleasure he pinched it gently with every movements of his hips.

Throwing her head back in ecstasy Buffy moaned loudly, her stomach had been tightening until it couldn't tighten anymore, she was so close it was driving her insane.

Using his other hand Angel carefully ran it through her blonde hair, the fire making it look golden in the little light it offered.

"Open your eyes," he whispered, Angel knew he couldn't keep this going for much longer and when he came he wanted to do it with her.

Buffy heard the words he had spoken, forcing her eyes open she meet his gaze. Her hands making their way towards his lower back with her nails.

Panting Angel pushed himself up onto his arms, using the little bit of energy he had left he moved deeper into her with his next down wards thrust.

The next stroke was Buffy's undoing, with a cry of ecstasy she cam, her inner muscles gripping Angel tightly, without breaking their intense eye contact he joined her.

Angel's arms began to shake in protest as he continued to hold himself above her.

Almost sensing it Buffy reached up wrapping one arm around his shoulder and the other around his neck.

Pulling him down gently she allowed him to finally lie on top of her, his chest meeting her breasts with each breath they took.

They stayed there content to just hold each other, lazily Buffy continued her hands movements in his damp hair, she herself was covered in a layer of sweat from their lovemaking.

It was minutes later when Angel made the first move, pulling his head up from besides her neck he found her lips in a lazy kiss.

Returning the kiss Buffy smiled tiredly at him, her eyes on his as he laid his forehead on hers.

They remain that way until they could muster the strength to move from each others embrace.

****

The haze began to lift itself with the continues sounds of birds chirping and other forms of music the island offered.

Ever so slowly Buffy opened her eyes, the morning light bright and strong in the cave, she took a moment for her eyes to adjust before stretching.

The arm around her waist tightened briefly before falling still, turning carefully her eyes landed on Angel's face, he was still sleeping soundlessly, thankfully having not woken up from her movements, Buffy was glad he continued to sleep as she untangled herself from his embrace, he needed sleep and so she was glad he was finally getting some.

Grabbing her clothes from last night she chucked them on, her hand trying to smooth the knots in her hair.

Keeping as quiet as she could Buffy picked up the shampoo and shower gel before tiptoeing out of the cave.

She needed a shower badly and since it was day she could venture out, while walking towards the waterfall she visited frequently a part of her wanted to go back and curl up in Angel's arms.

Smiling at the thought of her new lover Buffy blushed slightly as her thoughts turned to last night, in simple words he had been amazing, putting her pleasure first before his own.

A part of her still doubted she had done the right thing by sleeping with him, but she couldn't deny she was glad she had, for one night she had been able to forgot the fact she was stuck on an Island with creatures of the night trying to hunt her down, no instead all she had seen and felt was Angel, In those few amazing hours he had took her away from the monsters in her head and around her, she was able to finally relax and be free from the thoughts that troubled her.

The sound of water crashing against rocks drew her attention from the thoughts in her head.

Stopping at the waters edge she looked around, she had been attacked here two nights ago and almost killed if it weren't for ...Angel.

But in doing so he had killed himself because of it and once again, it was because of her someone she cared about was going to die.

Screwing her eyes closed Buffy took a deep breath, the aroma from the water and plants surrounding her in a thick blanket.

Angel wasn't going to die because she wouldn't let him, she was going to find a way to save his life like he had hers on many occasions, with that thought she began removing her clothes.

****

The sun wasn't far from setting when Buffy returned to the cave, she had spent the day thinking of ways to help Angel and relaxing by the waterfall.

It was much needed time she was grateful for, Buffy had to admit she thought Angel might have come looking for her, but as the time passed so did the hope he would.

She had prayed he wasn't regretting their actions last night, Buffy had told him she wanted to and by god it wasn't a lie, she just hoped he had too.

The cave was quiet when she entered the fading sun not offering much light, doing the best she could Buffy walked further into the cave her eyes on the sleeping figure, by the looks of it Angel hadn't moved from the space she had left him in, a small part of her took pride in that, she had exhausted him by last nights love making.

But Buffy knew a couple of hours of sleep after she had left would of been enough, frowning slightly at that thought she ventured closer to him.

"Angel," she whispered, a moment passed before she knelt down in front of him.

Reaching out she placed a hand on his naked shoulder, "Angel, it's time to wake up," she spoke, her voice soft in the silence of the cave.

Buffy was about to say his name again when he woke with a start, "Hey it's just me," she whispered.

His eyes were looking around frantically for any sign of danger, it took him a whole minute to realize it had been her who had woken him.

Blinking Angel sat up, the sleeping bag pooling around his waist, frowning when he noticed her still damp hair he spoke, his voice horse from sleeping, "Buffy, it's not safe to go out at night I thought you knew that,"

Raising her eye brow at him she replied, "Angel, you've been sleeping for the whole day,"

"What?" he questioned, his tired eyes looking at her like she was mad.

"I've been out the whole day, I left you to wake up on your own," she told him slowly, did he really think after what had happened that she would dare step foot out side of the cave after the sun had set.

Angel looked past her to the sky out side, it was defiantly night, had he really been sleeping for the whole day?

Running his hand through his dishevelled hair Angel took a deep breath releasing it slowly his eyes returning to her face.

"Sorry, I guess I was just tired,"

Smiling gently at him Buffy rose from her crouched position, walking over to the logs she began to get to work.

Angel watched from his position under the sleeping bag, memories of her under him surfaced to mind, smiling at the images he rose from the bed, grabbing his boxers on the way up.

After pulling them on he walked over to her, stopping just behind her crouching form.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"The usual, shower, thinking, eating and more thinking," Smiling when the log caught fire she began to stand.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he stepped closer behind her, his lips next to her ear, "I wish I was there,"

Closing her eyes Buffy took the time to try and savour the moment, leaning her head back against his chest she sighed, "me too,"

Lowering his head Angel began to kiss her neck, his hands tightening around her waist.

Turning her head Buffy gave him better access, running a hand into his hair she gently pulled him closer.

Smiling into her neck Angel began to move up to her jaw line, his lips soft against her skin.

Buffy's eyes fluttered open slowly, she continued to stay there until he came closer to her mouth, turning she meet his lips in a sweet kiss.

After a moment she pulled back, smiling at him when she heard a protest, walking away from him and out of his embrace she walked over to where she had been trying to wake him up, Bending to retrieve something Buffy turned to look at him.

"Here," she said, throwing something to him.

Catching it in mid air Angel looked down to find an apple in his hand. "I'm not hungry for fruit," he told her looking up, the look in his eyes clear as he stepped closer.

Holding up her hands to stop him coming closer Buffy smiled, "Well that's the only thing on the menu tonight."

Sighing in disappointment Angel looked down at the fruit, "I guess it will have to do then,"

****

Angel woke up slowly his mind still muddled from sleep, sighing deeply he smiled at Buffy who was still sleeping next to him, well from what he could tell as she was facing away from him.

Rubbing a hand over his tired face he sat up, he felt like he was suppose to be sleeping still, his limbs feeling heavy to him.

Frowning at that thought Angel took a moment to think it through, he hated to admit it but he guessed this was his first symptom, which meant the change was in motion.

Looking down at the sleeping blonde Angel shook his head, if only there was more time for him and Buffy, but the countdown until he was nothing but a shell was beginning.

Carefully untangling himself from the sleeping bag Angel rose from the bed, stretching quietly, his muscles relaxing as he moved around the cave.

Stopping in mid stroke Angel looked down at his arm, he was stood in direct sunlight and his arms were burning slightly, it wasn't agony more of an annoyance, his skin feeling like tiny prickles were moving over his espoused flesh.

He continued to stand there until he heard a noise, looking over his shoulder he smiled slightly as Buffy stood from their make shift bed.

"Morning," she spoke, her voice croaky in the silent cave.

"Morning," he replied before turning his attention back on the prickling sensation.

****

It was after that day Angel grew worse and worse, he slept in late, his skin growing more irritated to the natural light the sun offered, his emotions were all over the place, Buffy having to step around him like on broken egg shells while her hope that she would find a way to stop the change slipped away day after day.

It was late afternoon one day when Angel groaned, his face crumpling in pain.

Jumping to her feet Buffy ran over to him, her hands finding his shoulders, "What is it,"

Angel didn't reply, instead his hand flew to his mouth, his eyes still shut tightly.

"Angel, what's wrong," Buffy tried once again her voice increasing in volume with the tension she felt.

It was a full moment later when Angel finally opened his eyes, but his gaze wasn't on Buffy's concerned face, no it was on his hand.

Slowly with both eyes fixed on it, Angel bought his hand away from his mouth, crimson blood running down his finger tips.

Buffy's eyes took in the sight before they flew to his mouth, it was then Angel looked at her, his face emotionless.

"Angel open your mouth," Buffy told him, her gaze never wavering from his closed lips, blood was running down them.

Angel shook his head from side to side before getting to his feet, he didn't want to let her see what had caused the pain he had felt, it would make the situation too real...for the both of them.

Not wasting any time Buffy moved in front of him, halting his path with her small body, there was determination on her face and Angel knew she would force his mouth open if she had to.

Looking away from her Angel lifted his bloodied lips, every so slowly his teeth came into view along with...fangs.

Stopping the gasp of surprise she felt Buffy continued to stand there, her eyes fixated on his fangs, the last of her hope slipped away to leave determination in its place.

The silence continued to grow, closing his mouth Angel kept his eyes on anything besides her face, what was she thinking? How long would it be before he changed completely?

All those thoughts were swimming through his head in a blur.

Stepping closer Buffy gently lifted her hand to his still face, with her thumb she whipped the blood away from his lips, her touch was gentle and soft.

Catching her hand in his, Angel turned looking at her "Don't" he whispered.

"Don't what?" she asked, her own voice quiet, she left her hand where it was in his, her hazel green eyes holding his chocolate ones.

"Don't touch me when I'm like this," he replied, his eyes leaving hers while he spoke the words, how could she stand looking at him knowing what he would become let alone touch him?

Taking a moment to really understand his words Buffy swallowed thickly, did he want her to turn him away? Because she couldn't.

She couldn't even begin to understand what he was feeling or thinking, instead she pulled him into a tight hug.

His body was rigid and tense but she wouldn't let him go, she didn't know how to tell him that she wouldn't abandon him just because he grew a pair of fangs, but she did know how to show him.

Angel didn't want her kindness or touches, yet he couldn't pull away, closing his eyes he let his body react to hers, raising his hands from his sides, he placed them around her back, his head lowering to tuck into her neck, he could almost hear her heart thumping next to his ear.

Closing his eyes tightly he continued to hold her to him, he knew moments like this were limited, soon he would change and no soft touches or sweet words would stop him from hurting her.

Angel could feel his throat burning as the tears gathered behind his closed eyes, he wouldn't cry, of that he was sure.

****

"Here, try this," Buffy told him, her hand outstretched.

Looking at the mashed leaves along with god knew what Angel lifted his eyes to her face, "Buffy it wont work...it's too late," with that he walked around her coming to stand next to the fire.

Following him to where he was stood, Buffy spoke her voice just above a whisper, "Angel, you said you would try," catching his eyes in the dimly lit cave she continued, "Please,"

Her eyes held his for moments, they were gently pleading him to take the homemade medicine she had spent a couple of days working on.

With slow movements Angel took the ingredients from her hand, braking eye contact he opened his mouth, the taste of all the vegetation was not nice to say the least, forcing himself to swallow it he turned to her.

Buffy had been watching him closely, she had spent days searching the Island for helpful plants and other things that were used in medicines back home, she had thought carefully about what things to use and if it was safe, she had worked her ass off and was hoping it would pay off.

"Taste nice?" she asked the teasing hint in her voice obvious to him.

"Delicious," he replied, the sides of his lips lifting slightly in a smile, he wasn't going to show his fangs unless he needed to.

Smiling back at him softly she told him that most medicines didn't taste nice, yet they worked.

Angel nodded his head in agreement, he was touched that she had spent countless hours working on a cure for him, the sad part was that Angel knew none of them would work.

Angel knew the clock was working against them and he didn't want to leave her, just the thought of it was like someone was reaching into his chest and gripping his heart in the palm of their hand.

Blinking to try and clear those feelings away Angel stepped closer to her, "I'm lucky to have met you Buffy Anne Summers,"

Buffy was quiet, that had come out of no were which meant he was thinking depressing thoughts.

Reaching up she gently traced his features with the tips of her fingers, "And I you, Liam Angelus,"

Smiling down at her gently Angel took the time to take in every detail of her, the softness of her hair, the green in her eyes, the slop of her nose...everything.

He wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her, but the feeling of his fangs prevented him.

Buffy watched the emotion flick across his face, this was one of the most intimate situations she had ever been in and she wasn't about to let it slip away.

Stepping up on tip toe she bought her lips to his. He was hesitant at the start but with her coaxing he began to kiss her back.

At her repeated movements Angel slowly opened his mouth, he wasn't sure he had done the right thing until she began to explore his fangs with the tip of her tongue.

He was surprised she wasn't sickened by them, that she didn't push him away with disgust.

Buffy took her time, after all she had endless amounts of it.

Angel gentle moved his hands to her back, using the tips of his fingers to draw shapes.

In return Buffy stepped closer to him, their bodies touching as they continued to kiss slowly.

With slow movements Buffy ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders and neck. Twining them around his neck, gentle pulling him down to her.

The kiss continued for moments before they broke apart, both breathless for air.

Angels arms was still holding her close as he took a deep breath, steadying his pounding heart.

His eyes caught hers before leaning down and gently brushing his lips against hers, in a soft kiss.

Bringing her forehead against his Buffy stood there, happy to just be in his arms, this was what she had been waiting for, to feel like she did, it just wasn't fare she might not get to keep the guy who made her feel like this.

It was a moment later before they broke apart Angel taking her by the hand over to their bed, he took a seat indicating she do the same.

Buffy did as he wanted, watching him as he reached into the front of his shirt.

Slowly Angel bought out a chain letting it slip through his fingers until a ring hung in front of him.

Turning to look at her Angel began to speak, the tips of his fangs showing when his lips moved.

"I wanted to give you this," he told her, his eyes returning to the silver ring, "It's a claddagh ring," bringing the ring closer to her he began to tell her the meaning of the symbols, "the hands represent friendship, the crown loyalty and the heart..." looking up from the silver band he meet her gaze, "well the heart is a sign of love," using his finger to indicate what he meant Angel continued, "If you wear it with the heart pointing towards you, it means you belong to somebody."

Buffy smiled at him gently, "Why are you giving it to me?"

"In case the medicine can't prevent the change, I want you to have it...I was told a long time ago to give it to someone I could see my self spending the rest of my life with,"

Standing from her spot next to him Buffy ran a hand through her hair, "Angel I can't take that,"

The situation was starting to get to serious, in a way it was like he was telling her he wasn't going to survive this. And Buffy couldn't hear that right now, because if he didn't survive how would she?

Angel didn't waste any time, getting to his feet he moved in front of her, "Buffy I want you to have it, I'm doing something I thought I would never get the chance to do."

Stepping back from him Buffy pushed the hand holding the ring away from her gently, "And how do you know that?...we could get off this Island and you could find Miss Right,"

Angel stayed where he was, the ring in one of his hands hanging down by his sides, his chocolate eyes on her, "I already have," he whispered to her before walking around her still figure and out the cave into the night.

Buffy turned watching him go, he had just walked out side at night was he crazy?

With those thoughts she took a deep breath running after him, by the time she reached the cave entrance he was no where in sight, she looked around quickly as her ears tried to pick up any sounds of him, but the dead silence was her reply.

****

His surroundings where quiet and still, the only sound was that of the waterfall beneath him, the sight before him was so different from when it was day.

Angel took a deep breath, he had showed Buffy this place after he had found her friends dead on the plane, the thought of Buffy was for ever in his mind, had he done the right thing about trying to give her the ring?

He didn't know or care, Angel just wanted to give her it, he wasn't completely sure why he had but the thought of the ring dying along with him was something he couldn't do, it was one of the only things he had left of his mother and he didn't want it to for ever be lost, the ring had meant so much to her, she had always told him one day he would give it to a girl he loved and knew was the one.

At the time Angel had nodded his head and gone along with it, to him it was just a ring, it held no meaning but that changed when his mother fell ill, she had been lying on her death bed gripping his hand with the strength she hadn't had, telling him he was to give the ring to not just any girl, but the one, Angel had promised he would, the smile she had gave him was the last he had seen.

A lone tear fell down his cheek as he continued to stand there, Angel had been no older then ten at the time when his mother had passed away.

The memories he had of her had faded over the years, but that one was still as clear as ever, which happened to be the most heart breaking he had of her.

With a quick flick of his hand Angel wiped the tear from his face, crying would do no good to any one, he had to stay strong.

Angel took several long minutes to regain control of himself before giving the view one last glance and walking away.

****

By the time Angel returned to the cave the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon.

Buffy was sat on their bed watching him with tired eyes, by the looks of it she hadn't slept at all last night.

Angel made his way further into the cave avoiding her.

"Do you have a death wish?" Buffy asked, her voice emotionless, she stayed where she was but he could tell she was watching him.

Angel was going to tell her he was already as good as dead but instead he remained silent.

At his silence Buffy shook her head, "What were you thinking, just disappearing into the night like you did?"

This time Angel meet her gaze, "What does it matter, you know how to defend yourself."

"You think that's what I was worried about?" Buffy asked slowly, her eye brow raised.

Shrugging Angel asked, "Weren't you?" he was tired and if she wanted to fight then so be it.

"No...I was worried about you," getting to her feet she walked closer to him her voice angry, did he think all she cared about was herself?

Meeting her angry tone with one of his own Angel's face grew darker, "I find that hard to believe, what with last's night's incidents,"

Stopping a couple of feet from him Buffy replied, her face a mask of anger, "Is that what you believe?"

"What I believe is that I made a fool out of myself, that obviously you don't feel the same way I do."

With that Angel barged past her, his shoulder catching hers.

Turning Buffy watched as he walked over to the bed before sitting on it, his knees pulled up.

"You think I don't feel anything for you?" the question hung in the air as he didn't reply, instead he sat where he was looking up at her, the reply she got from him was a shrug.

Her anger began to build into frustration as he continued to sit there, his face cold and un loving.

"Do you really think I would have made love to you if I didn't," she finally asked, her voice a quiet whisper.

The tone in her voice made Angel look up, she was stood a couple of feet away from him, her body language screaming for him to see she was telling the truth.

It was as Angel looked at her that the anger he felt slipped away to leave guilt and loneliness in its place.

It was obvious she felt something for him, but Angel didn't know if it was love, hell he didn't even know that it was love he was feeling for her, but something that felt the way he did about her must be love.

Slowly Angel got to his feet and made his way over to her, Buffy watching all the while, her eyes filling with tears at the look on his face.

In a blur of motion they found them selves holding the other tightly, both closing their eyes trying to stop the tears they felt at hurting each other.

"I'm sorry," Angel finally spoke, his voice next to her ear, "It's just the thought of losing you is scaring me, that's why I wanted to give you the ring, to prove how much I love and care about you."

Buffy listened to his words, had he just said the L word? Her body almost sagged against his when she realized he had.

Burring his face into her neck Angel sighed, he hadn't meant for the L word to come out but it had and a part of him was relieved it did.

"Angel...I wanted to take the ring, but I feel if I do it's almost like accepting you're not going to be here with me."

Angel turned his head slightly to kiss her neck, he didn't want to let her go so he stayed there, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Buffy I'm staying here for as long as I can." He told her, his voice strong, of that he was sure, his last second before he had to leave would be with her.

In response Buffy moved so her face was against the side of his neck.

****

It had been two long weeks since the fight in the cave, with every passing day the two survivors growing closer and closer, each of them relying on the other more and more.

Angel hadn't shown any other physical symptoms except enhanced strength and speed, but under Neath all of that he was beginning to lose himself, at first he hadn't even noticed it but gradually he found himself eating less and less, the thought of food turning his stomach, the one thing that called to him was something he wouldn't let himself have...blood.

He would find himself thinking about the copper taste and what Buffy's would taste like, it was those thoughts that made him certain his change wouldn't be long, and that the day's until he turned into a creature of the night was closing in.

****

Buffy watched from her spot across the cave as Angel stared blankly at the wall, his eyes were lifeless and un moving, the sight chilled Buffy to the bone.

Getting up from her crouched position she made her way over to him, as expected he didn't look up or even batter an eyelash.

"Are you hungry?" she asked once reaching him, at first he didn't reply just blinked at her like she wasn't there.

"No," he finally told her looking away to settle his gaze on anything but her.

Buffy had noticed his apatite loss and was growing worried, his skin was growing paler and his eyes darker.

He talked less and less to her, the most words she would get out of him would be a sentence.

He also seemed to be watching her a lot, if she went anywhere he wanted to know where and for how long, since he couldn't stand the sun light much he preferred to stay in a cave or shade, it wasn't really a change he had always been protective of her, but this was getting ridiculous, Buffy felt as though she were his territory like she didn't have a say in anything she did.

And the sad part was Buffy knew it wasn't Angel doing those things but the animal inside which meant her antidote's wasn't working.

She was at lost what to do, the antidotes weren't working, Angel was becoming distant from her, all she wanted to do was cry and beg for the Angel she knew he was, but she couldn't do that she had to stay strong for him and herself.

She was about to say something to him but instead turned walking over to the logs she had grabbed earlier today, throwing them on the fire she watched as the fire grew, heating her cold limbs.

Angel was watching her, he knew what she was thinking, could almost feel it, yet he couldn't do anything about it, when ever he looked at her all he wanted to do was either bite her or show her she was his and his only.

Those thought's were what scared him, never would he want to hurt her in any way but he couldn't stop the animal from whispering things to him, saying what it would do to her.

Shutting his eyes tightly Angel gritted his teeth, the palms of his hands grabbing his hair tightly, almost telling himself if he pushed those thoughts away he wouldn't see them again.

Of course it never worked, they would just come back more detailed then before.

A sound outside caught his attention making his eyes snap open, flying to the small cave's entrance, all thoughts of the disgusting things he might do disappearing as he silently got to his feet.

Stopping not far from Buffy Angel scented the air, he couldn't smell anything except her, moving closer to the exit he took another deep breath, his sense of smell hadn't changed much but it was worth a go.

From behind him he could hear Buffy moving around coming to stop by his side.

"What is it?" she whispered, knowing vampire's had good hearing.

Angel replied, his eyes focused on the entrance, "I'm not sure...could be a vampire."

It was then a noise was heard, it sounded like someone scuffing their feet.

It drew nearer and nearer until it was at the cave's entrance, Angel's muscles began to tense in anticipation at what was to come, he could almost hear Buffy's heart thumping against her chest.

It was a second later when the creature showed itself, Angel had been right it was a female vampire, its trade mark blue eyes on them, her teeth showed in a threat.

Angel and Buffy didn't move, they stayed where they were side by side.

The vampire sniffed the air, its head cocking to the side as if trying to make sense of something.

It was studying them closely its eyes moving to settle on Angel, once again it scented the air, a moment passed before it made a mating call.

It was then Angel knew what it was thinking, it had been unsure because it could smell the vampire in him.

It moved closer to him, the sound coming from it again, she stopped a few feet away from them, her eyes turning to land on Buffy, once again it cocked its head in confusion, she could smell the female pray on the male vampire.

It couldn't seem to understand why the pray was still alive, and why it smelled of the male.

It moved into a fighting stance, its shoulders hunching trying to make itself look bigger, with a growl it moved in for a fight.

Seeing what she was going to do Angel stepped in front of Buffy so she was half covered, his own shoulders tensing further, from behind him Buffy could swear she heard Angel growling.

The female vampire stopped, looking at him in confusion, she tried indicating they could share the pray but it seemed the male wasn't interested.

Angel watched as it moved it's hands a couple of growls coming from her mouth, in reply Angel pulled his lips back over his fangs, his eyes turning into slits as he met its eyes.

Without warning Angel threw himself at it, with a loud thud they hit the floor.

Buffy watched for a moment before running over to their bed were Angel had left his knife.

Using the vampires surprise Angel began to hit it over and over again, the female vampire began to fight back its nails ripping into his chest.

Snarling down at her Angel caught one of her hands, with a smile that showed his fangs he crushed it in his own.

The vampire screeched in pain, the sound of bones braking joining its scream.

Buffy's fingers had just wrapped around the sharp knife when she heard the blood curdling screech, spinning around she watched as Angel grabbed its other hand doing the same as he did to its partner, a smile on his face when the bones broke, Buffy stayed where she was holding the knife against her chest as she watched the scene...Angel was enjoying the pain he inflicted on the vamp.

She could feel vile in her throat, avoiding her eyes she took a deep breath, trying to push down the urge to be sick.

From across the small space Angel continued to brake any bone he could get his hands on, the sound of the bones cracking was making him feel untouchable, with a quick movement he wrapped a hand around the vampires neck and began to tighten his grip, a moment later ripping the vamp's throat out along with the last screech.

Before his eyes it turned to ashes falling to the floor under neath him. Panting his eyes fell on his bloody hands, he had killed a vampire with no weapons just his bare hand, he knew his strength had increased, but to be this strong was kind of frightening.

With that thought he slowly turned around to find Buffy staring at him like he was a stranger.

While in the fight he had forgot about her, he had been too focused on the creature and inflicting as much pain as he could...and enjoying it.

The blood ran down his fingers to the floor drawing his attention, the thought of him enjoying what he had done was making him feel sick to the bone.

With simple movements he got up from his knees, his eyes slowly finding hers, she was frightened and she had good reasons to be.

He went to take a step towards her but thought better of it, he looked at her one last time before walking out of the cave.

Buffy stood completely still, her eyes following his back as he disappeared into the night.

****

The fire was still lit when Angel returned, he had spent the last couple of hours walking around, stopping to wash the blood from his body as he did.

He had promised not to leave her until he absolutely had to and he was sticking to it, when he had left earlier after killing the vampire Angel hadn't known if it was for good or not.

It had been while walking around that he had really let himself think about things, he knew that soon the day he would leave her for good would be here, and it was coming faster then he wanted it to.

Buffy had been waiting for him to return almost praying that he would, and when he had finally returned she thanked who ever was listening for bringing him back to her.

She waited until he came closer before moving, her eyes had been studying him, she could tell he was nervous and scared, and she knew it was to do with her.

"Hey," she spoke, breaking the silence that had surrounded the cave since he had left.

"I couldn't leave," Angel told her deciding to tell her straight, he didn't want to spend the last of what could be his time stepping on egg shells around her, or not saying what she needed to know.

Buffy took a few moments to think of what to say, "I was hoping you wouldn't," she replied truthfully.

"I didn't know what you wanted me to do,"

Pushing herself up into a sitting position Buffy replied, her eyes meeting his, "Angel, I'm not going to lie to you...the fact that you enjoyed hurting that creature scared me."

Breaking eye contact Angel looked down, ashamed with himself, "I know it did, I could see it in your eyes... that's why I left."

Untangling herself from the sleeping bag Buffy got to her feet, "Why Angel...why did you," her voice trailed off, she couldn't complete the sentence because every time she tried all she could see was the look on his face as he tore the vampires throat out.

Keeping his head down Angel replied his voice just above a whisper, "I don't know why...I just couldn't seem to control myself Buffy...and it scares me just as much as it does you."

Buffy's throat began to tighten at his words, she hadn't even thought of what he must be feeling, with steps that seemed to take forever she walked over to him.

Angel turned his head away from her touch, she shouldn't touch him, he might hurt her, but Buffy didn't stop until he was looking at her.

"I love you," she said so quietly Angel almost didn't hear her, Buffy knew he was going to die and there was noting she could do about it, and she needed him to know what she felt before it was too late.

Angel closed his eyes, "I don't deserve your love,"

Knowing words wouldn't convince him Buffy stepped closer to him, lifting her head she pressed her lips against his, in a light kiss.

"Yes you do," she told him, her lips moving over his.

Angel could feel the tears behind his closed eye lids and wouldn't let them fall, instead he bought his head down so his face was on her lower neck.

Wrapping her arms around him Buffy hugged him tightly to her, her chin resting on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

****

_The heart that should have been pounding was still in his chest, he continued to race through the trees like a blur of motion, his attentions on finding one thing and one thing only...her._

_She was close by he could tell, her scent calling to him like a siren._

_Bursting through the trees he caught sight of her, she was standing by the waterfall her hair lifting with the slight breeze._

_The moon was bright and clear reflecting in the water along with her reflection, if she knew he was there she hadn't shown it._

_With quiet movements he stalked closer, his fangs showing when his lips lifted back, with large strides he was behind her._

_She didn't move or even turn around, his hands shot out grabbing her around the tops of her arms._

_Roughly he turned her to look at him, her face inches from his._

_His fingers bit into the flesh of her arms as he bought her lips to his in a harsh kiss, it was then she began to struggle, her hands flying to his chest attempting to push him away._

_But the attempts she made only drove him on, he pulled back only to force her to the ground with a shove._

_Her hazel green eyes were wide with fright as he lowered himself onto her, his hands pushing her so she was lying back._

_The hunger to dominate her was driving him on, with in moments he was buried in her, his hands holding her wrists on either side of her head as he moved above her, his thrusts powerful._

_Underneath him she had closed her eyes tightly, tears running down the sides of her face in thin trails._

_His eyes were blurring, he couldn't seem to see straight matching his thoughts, but the one thing he knew was she was his and he would show her._

_His thrusts became harsher as he came closer and closer to his climax, his brows drawn together as he continued to move, the sound of her occasional groan making him apply pressure to her wrists._

_With a quick movement he bent down to her, his face burring into her neck, and with a low growl he bit into her flesh._

_Her blood poured into his mouth, he swallowed thickly while he continued to move in and out of her._

_He could hear her heart slowing until the last beat reached his ears, pulling back from her neck, his mouth covered in her blood so thick it trailed down his chin to his espoused chest he thrust one last time before climaxing._

With a start Angel awoke, his eyes snapping open as the dream flew through his head, the images bringing vile to his throat.

Scrambling from the bed he ran to one of the dark corners, his hands cradling in his head as he rocked back and forth.

Buffy sat up quickly, her eyes still dazed from sleep, Angel's movements had woken her up.

Turning she searched the cave for him, a moment later they came to rest on his crouched form.

She watched as he rocked on the balls of his feet, he was covered in sweat and was breathing frantically.

With quick movements she got up from the bed and slowly walked over towards him, as she drew nearer she noticed he was shaking uncontrollable and gripping his hair tightly between his fingers.

Stopping inches from him Buffy debated what to do, in some cases you should leave people to calm down on their own, a voice inside her head whispered to never corner an animal.

Slightly disgusted with herself for thinking that she whispered his name, he didn't reply or stop rocking.

Swallowing thickly she reached out placing her hand on his naked shoulder.

Her finger tips had just grazed his flesh when he moved away from her with a jerk, "Don't touch me!" he hissed, his head hidden between his arms.

"Angel...you're frightening me," Buffy told him not moving from her spot, she kept her eyes on him trying to think of a way to snap him out of it.

Angel didn't reply, instead he curled into him self tighter, he couldn't look at her because if he did he would see her lifeless eyes staring up at him.

Chewing her lip Buffy crouched down to the left of him, with a strong voice she asked, "What's wrong?"

The reply she didn't aspect was a harsh laugh from him, with a quick movement he bought his head up to look at her, his lips curled back into sarcastic smile, his eyes flying around the small cave.

"What's wrong?" he laughed again, "Everything Buffy that's what's wrong,"

Frowning at his odd behaviour she replied, "What happened?"

His eyes meet hers, she could see he was shaking all over, watched as the trails of sweat ran down his face.

"I...I killed..." tears gathered in his eyes making him look away from her, he couldn't tell her about the dream, he couldn't stand to see the disgust in her eyes, the thought of her looking at him like that made him shake his head, trying to fight the tears.

Buffy remain silent, her eyes watching every thing he did, it was hard to see him acting like this, so defeated so...broken.

"Angel," she finally said, she wanted to know what had caused this.

The sound of his name made his head snap up towards her, his eyes ran across her face like it was the last time he would see her, "Buffy...I'm Sorry." He told her, his voice breaking as he spoke the words.

Buffy was confused, why was he sorry? He hadn't done anything, shaking her head she replied, "Angel..." her sentence faded at the look on his face, she wanted to know why he was sorry but instead she slowly lent forward so she was kneeling in front of him, her hand finding the side of his damp face.

"It's going to be ok...everything is going to be ok," she told him, the words sounded confidant and filled with no doubt even to her own ears, yet Buffy felt anything but.

Angel closed his eyes tightly at her words, he wanted more then anything to believe her, but he wasn't a child who could be fooled by a couple of words.

He knew she was lying that even she didn't believe the words she was saying, the hand on the side of his face drew his attention, opening his eyes he meet her worried ones.

Breathing heavily Angel continued to look at her, she was so beautiful, both inside and out that he thanked his lucky stars he was able to call her his girl...even if no one could hear him.

That thought bought the tears forth, catching them in his burning throat Angel lent forward, bringing his head to lye on her thighs, the tears finally slipping from his closed eyes, dropping to her jeans.

Buffy stayed where she was, her own eyes closing tightly at the sounds of his sobs, bringing her hands from her sides she placed one in his hair while the other ran across his shirtless back.

********

Angel stayed silent, his eyes glued to the rock above their prone figures, it had been about three days since the first nightmare, after that night they had grew more vicious and disturbing, Angel had managed to keep Buffy oblivious to them, the first night had been the only time she had caught the after affect the nightmares had, had on him.

Angel knew there was no going back, he couldn't pretend anymore, he was going to change and it could be tomorrow for all he knew.

Slowly his eyes left the rock to land on Buffy, she was sound asleep her head resting on the crook of his neck, one of her arms thrown across his stomach, her hand coming to lye on his chest.

He would miss this, just simply lying next to her, to be able to hold her was a miracle.

Taking a deep breath, the scent of her surrounded him in a thick blanket, letting the air out slowly Angel moved so he was lying on his side, facing her.

His eyes took in the sight of her face, his fingers were twitching at his side wanting to do the same, and keeping strong he remained there, silently watching her.

Seconds turned into minutes while he laid there, his eyes on her, quietly moving so he could reach his bag Angel withdrew something before returning to his position, gently he moved forward pressing a kiss to her silent mouth.

It was a whisper of a kiss and Angel wished he could kiss her properly but he couldn't take the chance of waking her up.

With a steady hand he traced her features, the tips of his fingers running over her smooth skin, there was little light in the cave but Angel could see clearly.

He repeated the action for moments before pulling back his hand, he took another second to look at her before pressing his lips to her forehead, he knew he shouldn't but he pressed his lips to hers once again.

He took his time pulling back, his lips slowly leaving hers until there was nothing but air between.

Angel swallowed thickly against the burning sensation he could feel in his throat, his sight was blurring thanks to the tears he could feel.

He took a deep breath before rising silently from the spot in front of her, his eyes on her all the while, Angel knew if he didn't do it now he never would and that would be for the worse.

With shaking fingers he placed the object he had taken from the bag on the space next to her sleeping form, the place where he should be lying.

Pushing that thought away he dug in his pocket for the paper he knew would be there, repeating the action he placed it next to her, before coming to stand to his full height.

With one last glance at her Angel turned walking out into the silent night, a lone tear falling down his cheek.

****

The cave was full of life, the noises of bird chirping and animals rummaging could be heard.

With a flicker of her eyelids Buffy slowly came awake, her eyes adjusting to the harsh light, groaning quietly she fully opened her eyes, she expected to find Angel but instead she was welcomed with an empty space.

Frowning she sat up her head turning to search the cave for him, normally Angel would either be asleep or wondering around, but he was no where to be seen.

Frowning she got to her feet, "Angel?" she called out, her voice echoed off the walls with no response.

Stepping away from their bed she walked out into the cave's entrance, she wasn't surprised when she didn't see him there, Angel avoided the sun light as much as he could, a feeling swept over Buffy as she stood there, her heart began to thump against her chest as her mind whispered what might have happened.

The voice saying he had left her kept repeating itself, turning from the bushes and trees Buffy hurried back into the cave, her eyes searching for anything to help explain what had happened to him.

The light caught something on the bed making it shine quickly, as she drew nearer Buffy noticed the piece of paper and...Angel's mothers ring.

Bending down she reached for the ring, her eyes traced the symbols, in the distance she could hear Angel's voice telling her what they stood for.

Keeping a hold of it she picked up the piece of paper, Buffy took a moment to prepare herself for what it might say.

With numb fingers she opened it.

_Buffy,_

_I know when you find this I will be gone... if I had another choice I wouldn't have left you, I hope you understand my reasons for leaving, It's just I couldn't stay knowing what might happen if I did, I love you too much to let that happen...the time I've spent with you has been one of the most amazing moments in my life, and if I had the chance to go back in time and prevent this I want you to know I wouldn't because if I did I wouldn't have met you._

_I'll love you always, Liam Angelus _

By the time she had read it Buffy was crying, the tears running down her cheeks silently, placing the note on the bed she opened her hand, the ring stayed still in her palm, with slow movements she picked it up placing it on the third finger of her left hand, the heart pointing inward towards her.

With teary eyes she looked towards the cave's entrance, she wished more then anything she could grab him and never let him go.

Her wish went unanswered as she sat there with tears falling around her.

****

A day didn't go by without her thoughts being filled with Angel, she would find herself sat for hours with him on her mind, more than anything she wanted to know he was ok.

But as always she would never know.

Since he had left she had tried surviving on her own, putting everything he had taught her to the test, she continued to move every two days, sleeping by night and moving around by day.

She kept her knife on her at all times, never taking the chance she had learned the first time a vampire had stumbled upon her, it had caught her sleeping and somehow she had managed to kill it, luckily getting away with a few cuts and bruises.

The second time it had happened she had been armed and ready, she had stabbed it through the heart, its blood flying everywhere, she had escaped that fight with a split lip and black eye, after every fight she would think how proud Angel would be of her, which would only start her moping all over again.

She just wished she knew where he was and if it was still him she was thinking about.

****

The creature moved through out the trees, its steps silent and predatory as it stalked it's pray.

It had waited all day for night to fall, and as soon as the sun had fallen behind the horizon it was out, its eyes looking for anything of interest, its nose scenting the air for a particular smell it was always looking for.

But tonight it had caught sight of something else, leaping onto a rock it waited for the pray to walk closer.

The creature crouched lower its muscles like a coil ready to strike when needed, it didn't have to wait long, the deer walked closer it's attention on the grass it was eating.

With a growl the creature leapt from its hiding place crashing into the innocent animal tackling it to the floor, its fangs braking through its fur and flesh to the blood underneath.

It tried to buck and run away but the creatures hands grabbed its legs, yanking it so it fell to its side, the vampire never stopping its feeding all the while.

With a screech the deer attempted to get up, the vampire snarled in return before ripping its fangs from the animal's neck, its hands flew to the deer's neck, a sickening crack filling the air a moment later.

Not wasting any time the creature once again began to feed, its tattoo moving with every move it made.

*************

The sun was lowering in the sky as Buffy hurried to reach the cave she was spending the night in, it wasn't far away and she would make it back before night, but it was better to be earlier than late.

She continued to walk the sounds of the waterfall reaching her ears, she was a couple of feet away from the place Angel had shown her the day they went to the airplane.

As always it made her appreciate the view, it was beautiful to say the least.

Without realising she had came to a stop, deciding she could stay here for a few moments Buffy took a deep breath.

She stood there her eyes closed, a lung full of air, when she heard a slight noise from behind her, spinning to face it she watched as a small lizard ran from the bushes.

Shaking her head at her actions, she dropped her hand from around the knife she was carrying.

Deciding it was time to go she turned walking back towards the trees and shrubs, her heart still thumping against her chest from the lizard incident, smiling at her actions she continued to make her way towards the small cave.

The trees were thicker in this part of the island, their branches and leaves offering cover from the sun, it was that thought that made Buffy double her efforts at reaching the little safety the cave offered.

Goosebumps rose on her skin as she moved around a large tree, it felt as though someone was watching her, not taking any chances Buffy grabbed the knife from her waist band, stopping to look around.

Nothing moved from what she could see but the sound of a stick snapping made her look harder, her eyes trying to draw out what threat might be there.

It was useless she couldn't see anything, it was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack.

Buffy took the chance to look up at the sky, the last rays of sun were lowering, indicating night was not far away, swallowing quickly she scanned the area for anything, but as she suspected nothing moved.

One moment Buffy was thinking about trying to make a dash for it when she found herself thrown through the air coming to land not far from the tree line.

Scrambling to her feet she looked up to find nothing, what the hell had done that?

Her eyes were searching for the thing that had pushed her, turning in a full circle she tried to find it, which turned out to be a mistake, as soon as she had turned around she was pushed once again through the air.

Her body flew straight through the tree leaves, until she landed roughly on the flat rock in the opening where she had been standing minutes before.

Gasping for breath Buffy rolled onto her front, the wind had been knocked out of her thanks to the hard landing she had taken.

Coughing she looked up, her eyes wide when they settled on what had pushed her.

****

Time seemed to stand still as Buffy stared wide eyed at the cause of her flying lessons.

Before her was a monster, it's face unlike anything she had seen before, its forehead was enhanced, bridges lining it, its golden eyes wild and staring at her, its lips curled back to show sharp fangs.

But that wasn't what had Buffy so hypnotised no it was _who_ it was not _what _it was.

"Angel," she whispered, she didn't expect a reply and wasn't disappointed when she didn't get one.

The creature who had taken over her lover's body stalked closer, its shoulders hunched in threat.

Snapping out of her daze Buffy got to her feet never taking her eyes off of it.

It snarled at her through its fangs, in return Buffy stepped back, "Angel...don't do this," she pleaded to him.

The plead fell on deaf ears as it came closer, Buffy went to grip her knife harder until she realized it wasn't there.

Quickly her eyes flew to her hand finding it empty, looking up she searched for it only to find it gone, she must had dropped it when he had thrown her.

Her eyes landed on his as he stepped closer, "God Angel please don't make me do this,"

Before she knew what had happened she found herself on the floor, her lip throbbing at the hit it had took. Blinking the tears away Buffy scrambled back from his approaching form.

Before this she had never really thought about how tall or muscle he was, with lightning speed his hand shot out grabbing one of her ankles, with a tug he pulled her closer before leaning down and grabbing the front of her top lifting her from the ground.

With no effort he lifted her until her feet were dangling off the ground, his face was inches from hers, the gold of his eyes drawing her attention.

Grabbing the hand holding her top Buffy tried to get him to drop her, but his grip was like a vice, giving up that approach she instead kicked out, her foot catching his shin with a hard kick.

With a growl he dropped her, one of his hands flying to the shin she had kicked, but he was up and stalking towards her quicker than Buffy thought he would be.

Backing away from his approaching form she thought of her next move, praying it would work she waited until he got close enough before jumping up and kicking him in the chest, she hit the mark but he only stumbled back.

Stepping forward he caught her with a back hander, his hand catching the side of her face making her stumble to the left.

Managing to catch her footing in time Buffy ducked his next blow, with a fist she hit him under the chin making his head snap up.

Angel or what was left of him shook his head trying to get rid of the pain.

Buffy caught sight of her knife before running over to it, she didn't get more than a couple of feet before she was pushed to the floor, the vampire wearing Angel's body covering her, his chest on her back.

Gasping for breath Buffy tried to scramble from under him, it was useless he was much heavier then her plus the fact he was holding her hips in a firm grip.

Looking over her shoulder she watched as he came closer, his mouth next to her neck, she heard him inhale a deep breath his eyes closing as if savouring her scent.

Did he know who she was?

Trying not to think about the possibility that Angel was still in there Buffy tried once again to escape from his hold, in return making him grip her hips harder, his chest pressing into her back making breathing become a problem.

Sucking in the air she could Buffy stilled, she was hoping he would release the pressure he was holding her with.

It was moments after her struggling stopped that he lifted his weight from her slightly so he could move further up her body, stopping when he could lean down next to her face if he wanted.

Which just so happened to mean his groin was pressed against her butt, to say Buffy was distracted would be an understatement.

With slow movements he moved Buffy's hair from her neck so his lips could instead replace it.

Goosebumps rose over her flesh at the feel of his cool lips on her neck, closing her eyes for the briefest second she took a deep breath, from his position on top of her she could feel him remove one hand from her hip to travel up her body stopping once it reached her hair.

With gentleness she didn't know he could posses the vampire swept her hair away from all of her neck, the next thing she knew he was following where his hand was trailing with his lips.

Making sure to stay still Buffy let him continue his path, all the while thinking of a way to get out from under him.

She waited until his other hand had loosened its hold before trying to shift slightly, before she could do anything else he grabbed her hip once again while he growled quietly, the sound vibrated through his chest to her back, it was a warning and Buffy knew it.

He waited a moment before continuing the path with his lips until he could go no further, he had been searching for the pray under him every night, and finally he had her.

With his free hand he ran it down her right hand side, his fingers rough and dominate as he continued to burry his face in her neck, his body moving against hers when he shifted every few seconds.

Buffy tried not to let his actions affect her, this wasn't her Angel it was a monster, knowing she was right Buffy tried to take control of her body.

His hand stopped its path when he reached an inch under her ribs, with sure movements he dug his hand under the top of her stomach lifting it from the dirty floor onto his arm, which made her press into him tighter.

His hold on her was crushing her body but still she refused to move she was waiting for the right moment, and if it killed her so be it.

His actions began to get rougher, the arm around her stomach pulling her against his hard body, his mouth opening so his fangs could scrape the flesh on her neck.

Which made Buffy shiver, whether it was from disgust or desire she couldn't tell.

He felt the shiver run through her body and it only exited him, in return he ground his member into her backside.

Buffy's eyes widened at the action, knowing she had to get out from under him A.S.A.P

The opportunity presented itself when he moved his mouth from the side of her neck to the other.

With a quick movement she picked her head up flinging it backwards, with a crunch it hit him in the face.

Using his stunned state to her advantage Buffy used all her strength to buck him off before crawling on hands and knees to where her knife lay.

She had just grabbed it when she was picked up and thrown through the air coming to land near the side of the cliff, the water below sounding much to close for her liking.

Groaning she tried to get up only to be shoved back down on to her back, the vampire stood towering over her, his eyes turning to slits as he continued to stare at her.

There was blood on his lips from where his fangs had cut the inside of his mouth when she had head butted him and by the looks of it he wasn't too happy about it ether.

Buffy was thinking about what to do next when he lowered himself onto her before she could stop him, he managed to trap her legs under his while he sat on top of her, his eyes on hers as he bent forward grabbing one of her hands pinning it against the side of her head.

All the while Buffy struggled to push him off, she would not become one of them if she could help it and by the looks of his attentions that was what he was planning to do.

A part of her was still in denial, saying it was still Angel and that she couldn't kill him, but she knew her Angel was gone.

With those thoughts she watched as he came closer grabbing her other hand that held the knife, she tried to pull it out of his grasp but his hold was like a vice, she was sure to have bruises.

In a quick movement he lowered his face to hers, the tip of his nose on hers, with out thinking Buffy jerked forward with her head trying to either bite him or head butt him again, but he had almost predicted it.

Buffy could swear he was grinning at her as he moved back, his hold on her wrists tightening, "Get off me!" she finally growled at him, in a blink of an eye his face was once again in front of hers, his eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips.

A second later her lips were crushed beneath his.

Turning her face so she broke the kiss Buffy began to thrash wildly under him, turning to look at him she continued her efforts.

The vampire watched her, he found it interesting that such a small thing could put up such a fight, it was making the hunt all the more fun.

But he soon became bored when the hunger set in, with quick movements he placed his head on the left hand side of her neck, he could hear her heartbeat under the surface of her skin and he could almost taste the rich copper flavour he knew would be there.

Knowing this was it Buffy used all of her strength she had and pulled her hand free from his vice like grip, before he knew what was happening she had plunged her knife into his dead heart.

The vampire wearing her lover's body pulled back from her neck as if he had been burned, with wide eyes he caught hers.

Knowing in a second he would be gone Buffy placed her hands on his chest and with a roll pushed him off of her and over the edge of the cliff.

She couldn't bring herself to watch him turn to ashes by her hand, she just couldn't do it.

Rolling herself onto her back she stared up at the night's sky, the stars twinkling like nothing had happened, the moon shining bright as Buffy's heart broke into millions of little pieces.

Her vision blurred with the tears she could feel, not finding the strength to wipe them away she let them trek down her cheeks in hot lines.

*********

The sound grew louder as something approached the Island bringing Buffy from the haze she had been sat in.

After finding some inner strength she had managed to walk back to the cave, her mind on nothing but Angel and all the memories of him swimming around like a whirlwind.

Where one would stop another would start, the slightest smile, the peaceful atmosphere they had been sat in, the simple action of him holding her hand were bringing forth the tears for the hundredth time.

With a rough hand Buffy wiped the never ending tears from her sore cheeks, she was sick of crying, sick of being scared, sick of being the little girl she knew was inside, waiting for a chance to show itself.

As the seconds ticked by the quiet silence she had been sat in disappeared, with annoyance she looked at the small gap you had to use to get into the cave, Angel would have to have walked in side wards.

Shoving that thought away she got to her feet, she was tired and bruised from the fight with Ang...No not Angel the monster he had became she told herself.

With sore and aching eyes she continued to look at the gap, the sound that had caught her attention was calling to her.

With a slight frown she moved through the narrow pathway, the rocks grazing her arms.

It was bright out side the sun sending its heat waves down in full force, taking a deep lung full of air she moved towards the beach, her pace picking up as she thought about the noise she could hear, as she neared her mind was trying to remember why the noise sounded so important.

Finally she reached the beach, her ear drums protesting as she walked onto the sand, her eyes were squinting, the sun in them.

Raising her hand to block its rays Buffy's breathing caught in her throat, her heart missing a beat as she looked up at the plane she could see not far from the beach.

With out thinking she ran though the sand her arms waving above her head as she yelled with all her might.

***************

Giles was beginning to lose hope, he with countless others had been searching for Buffy, Faith and Arthur for weeks on end.

They had called in help to find his daughter, from what he had heard they were the best in the business and Giles wasn't taking any chance when it came to Buffy.

It had taken them a couple of weeks to locate where the plane could have crashed, and with that the search was on.

Bringing the glass to his lips Giles took a healthy amount of the brandy, grimacing as it left a trail of fire in his throat.

A deep sigh escaped his mouth, he just wanted to be at home with his daughter watching ridiculous movies she found hilarious, or simply talking about how she was.

Leaning forward in his seat he placed his face into his hands, he had hardly slept since the night Buffy's plane had disappeared.

He could remember waiting at the airport for the small plane to land, he had waited patiently thinking they were simply running late, but his doubts began to grow as the minutes turned into hours.

Pushing himself up from his chair Giles made his way towards the pilot's cabin, the plane was mostly quiet and peaceful.

Stopping once he reached the open door Giles lent against the door frame, his shoulder holding his weight.

"Not far now old friend," came Christopher's voice, he knew Giles was there thanks to his friends sigh, he couldn't even begin to understand what Giles was feeling, he just prayed they found Buffy as soon as they could.

Giles nodded staying quiet, his eyes focused on the window in front of them.

A moment later he spoke quietly, his British accent thick, "I wonder how many more times I'm going to hear that,"

Chris took the opportunity to look around at his friend, if it was possible Giles had aged ten years, catching the other mans eyes he spoke, "We will find her Giles, I wont stop until we do." The promise was heard loud and clear as Chris turned looking back at the clear sky's in front of him.

Moving further into the open space Giles took a seat in the spare chair the other pilot had vacated for a quick nap.

"What if we never do Chris," Giles whispered, the tears and fear clear in his voice.

"Don't think like that mate, you can't give up just yet, after all what would Joyce say,"

A small chuckle was heard in response, "Yes indeed,"

Smiling in return Chris looked over at Giles, "And if Buffy's anything like her mother she's still fighting, just waiting to be rescued."

Giles could see what Chris was trying to do and in return he smiled before looking back out the window.

"Your right," Giles spoke a second later leaning forward in the chair.

"Of course I am," laughed Chris his eyes still on Giles, "When have I not been?"

Jumping from his seat Giles's small smile broke out into a huge one, with a finger he pointed to something, "No Chris I mean your right,"

Spinning so he was facing forward Chris caught sight of an Island, its golden sand littered with what looked like a plane, not far from it he could see a figure running around their arms flying above their head.

Giles couldn't help but laugh in relief, finally they had found his little girl!

***********

As soon as the plane had landed Giles shot from the door running through the sand until he had Buffy wrapped in his arms, they sank to the ground both crying clutching to each other tightly as they wept.

He could feel Buffy's hand's grabbing fistfuls of his shirt almost scared he would disappear.

Returning the favour Giles held her closely his breaths coming out in sobs as he stayed there holding his daughter.

************

From her seat Buffy watched the Island grow smaller and smaller, the plane taking her away from the nightmare she had been living in for weeks.

The tears were in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, trying to calm herself with silent deep breaths.

Next to her sat Giles his hand holding hers in a tight grip, his eyes also on the Island.

It was fading into the distance until she couldn't see it, closing her eyes she allowed a picture of Angel to surface forward, a small smile on his lips, his eyes warm and gentle as he whispered she had done it and that she would be safe.

With that a small tear made its way passed her closed eyes down her cheek to drop onto the metal briefcase in her lap.

Before her father could drag her onto the plane Buffy had told him she needed to get something, returning minutes later with Angel's camera and belongings, they wouldn't stay behind where no one could know of them no, they were going with her, after all his belongings and the ring he had given her were the only things she had left of him...no she was wrong she also had amazing memories of the one and only Liam Angelus who had stolen her heart.

**********

Epilogue

The night was slowly creeping closer, the sun gradually sinking in the distance, the shadows eating away the natural light it had offered.

From the large window stood a lone figure, it was unmoving and deep in thought.

She stayed there until the last rays from the sun disappeared, with a silent sigh she closed the curtains turning to switch on a near by lamp that sat on a table.

The little light it offered spread through the dark room, casting shadows in the corners it couldn't reach.

The person took a seat the chair creaking slightly as she did, her eyes fell on the pictures lining the wall, in the frames where pictures of sceneries, a quick flash of memory took her to the time they were taken, a small smile crossed her lips at the thought.

A moment later her eyes left the frames at the sound of a tiny gurgle, looking down they landed on a blue crib.

Rising from the chair Buffy walked over to it, stopping once she was stood next to it, at the bottom of the crib was a young baby no older then three months, its arms moving around as it slowly came awake from its sleep.

Buffy took a moment to simple look at him before bending to pick him up, the whimpering stopped as she held him closer to her, turning she walked back towards the chair she had been sat in.

After getting comfortable she took one of his hands in hers, they were so small it amazed her how something so small could grow into something so big.

Pulling her gaze away from their hands she let her eyes take in the rest of him, in return his eyes caught hers for a moment, smiling down at him she couldn't help but think how perfect he was.

He was a miracle of that she was sure, about two years before her trip to her fathers she had been in a relationship with a guy named Riley, he had wanted kids and she had thought she had loved him so she had agreed, they had been trying for months when they began to think something was wrong.

Riley had suggested going to get checked to see if the cause was medical, Buffy had gone along with it, she would have done anything to keep him happy, so they had gone to the doctors, that's when she had learned that she was infertile, the news had been a blow to herself and their relationship, Riley had broken up with her not long after saying he wanted more from life, he wanted a wife and children to return home to after a hard day at work.

Buffy hated him for it, she had thought they were meant to be together, but he had proven her wrong, he hadn't even realised she was also upset by the news, no all he cared about was his life plan, and that it didn't make a change if she wasn't the wife he came home to or the mother of his kids.

Taking a deep breath Buffy returned her gaze to the tiny baby in her arms, what happened with Riley was in the past, and that's were it was staying after all she had her son in her life now, and that was the important thing, plus the fact her heart was Angel's.

With a gentle hand she ran it over his small head, his dark brown hair moving under her palm, the only thing she could tell he had gotten from her had been his hazel green eyes.

With that thought she lent down kissing his forehead gently, leaning back she pulled up her legs crossing them before bringing her son to lie his head on her chest, the action always seemed to calm him, weather it was from him hearing the steady beating of her heart she didn't know.

Turning her head she rested her cheek on his crown, her eyes on a picture next to the lamp on the table.

In it was the picture she had taken of Angel the day on the cliff, she wished more then anything he could have met his son, that he could hold him, and have been there with her when he was bought into this world.

A gentle knock caught her attention making her look up from the picture and to the door to find her father there.

"I thought I would find you in here," he whispered not sure if his grandson was awake or not.

Smiling at him softly she replied, "I can't seem to leave him,"

Walking further into the dimly light room Giles walked closer to them, "Your mother was the same with you," he paused before continuing, "I wish she could have seen him,"

Buffy looked up from the top of her sons head, her eyes meeting her fathers, "Me too,"

There was a silence that stretched on for minutes until Giles spoke, "What happened to his father?" his eyes moved to the picture of the person who he had asked about.

Buffy hadn't spoken much about her time on the Island, she had told him the basic's but beyond that she had kept quiet, he didn't even know much about his own grandson's father.

Buffy took a couple of moments to think of something to say before answering quietly, a far away look on her face, "He died saving me,"

Giles had came to the prediction the young man had passed but to die saving his daughter? Taking a closer look at the picture, he found new respect for the man his daughter loved.

Turning his eyes landed on her and the baby, he was quiet, content to be held close to his mother, his small head lying over her heart.

"Is that where the name Liam came from?"

With a steady hand Buffy stroked her son's back, while her other hand was being held captive by one of his, his eyes watching as his fingers wrapped around one of hers.

"Yeah his father's name was Liam Angelus," Buffy offered no more then that, she couldn't talk a great deal about Angel, it was still a sore subject and what she might say could lead to questions she wasn't ready for.

After returning home she had looked for William Pratt's address, she knew Angel had wanted him to know how sorry he was and since he couldn't do it Buffy had taken it upon herself.

She hadn't known what she was going to say exactly but she had a rough idea, she had turned up on his doorstep with a set mind, Spike as Angel had called him had let her in and sat quietly while she told him what she needed to, by the end of it she could see tears in his blue eyes, he had asked her question to which she answered truthfully, she told him everything Angel had said, told him she was pregnant, showed him the ring when he asked to see it.

And to her surprise he had taken one of her hands in his and thanked her, finally the ghosts between him and his step brother were put to rest, he had asked if he could keep in touch get to know the baby, Buffy had said yes and ever since they had became friends, he had even given her some photos of Angel from different years which made her smile.

Giles watched quietly as Buffy thought about something her eyes drifting to the picture of Liam's father.

In her arms the baby began to get restless, his legs and arms moving occasionally while he tried to lift his head.

The movements bought his mother out of her thoughts, she moved him so his feet were resting on her crossed legs, her hands holding him securely while she smiled at him.

Pride shot through his aging body at the picture they made, bending so he could kiss Liam's head he spoke to his daughter before kissing hers.

"Make sure you get some rest," with that he gave them a last glance before walking out of the room closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Buffy watched him go before returning her gaze to her sons face, he was watching her with one of his fists in his mouth, the other swinging around while his legs bounced up and down.

Her smile only grew, "That's not going to happen is it?"

In reply Liam smiled his feet kicking out.

"Didn't think so," she laughed slightly moving so her nose rubbed his, kissing his cheek she moved back so she could watch him, content to just be holding him.

It wasn't long before he tired, moving him to his earlier position with his head resting on her chest Buffy cuddled him closer, her hand holding his while he chewed the other.

The room turned silent as she sat there holding him, her eyes closing picturing Angel walking in and smiling before taking his son and bending down to kiss her.

Slowly her eyes opened to land on his photo, with a smile she kissed the top of Liam's head, she was happy and content with her life thanks to him and with a whisper she spoke softly, "I wish you were here,"

A cold breeze swept through the room, making its way over to them, Buffy's blonde hair moving slightly with the breeze, a smile crossed her lips, for a fact she knew all the window's in the house weren't open.

The End


End file.
